True love will never fade
by Eon Enigma
Summary: Latias has fallen into a deep depression, and Bianca and Lorenzo just so happen to end up paying her a visit, but what do they find when they arrive? Contains Altoshipping, and a little Dewshipping. Takes place after Kalos, but before Alola.
1. Latias' Condition

**First things first, this is an Altoshipping fanfic, and in it, Serena had never kissed Ash, this is so Latias and Ash will be able to share there first kiss. This is also my first time writing a fanfic so and I'm not an experienced writer yet. Please feel free to review. I do not own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equals Physically talking, "," equals thoughts and** _","_ **equals telepathic talking.**

It was a beautifulautiful day in Altomare, everyone was having a great day except for a certain pokémon. We see a Latias in the secret garden, the very same one that was the sister of the Latios that became a soul dew 8 years ago. Latias was in a deep state of depression, she missed Ash. Ash had not even visited her once since the day he left. The only thing keeping her from reaching the breaking point was when she got to see Ash on tv when he was at one of the different leagues across the world, until yesterday. Ash had made it to the finals in the kalos league, only to end up being defeated. It wasn't the defeat that had upset her, but it was the sudden realization that he seemed like he only cared about becoming a pokemon master. Latias was undoing the knot in one of the ropes in the swing connecting it to the seat, then tying it into a noose _"I can't take it anymore,"_ she said while preparing for her death.

Meanwhile Bianca and Lorenzo where headed to the secret garden, they were playing on paying Latias a visit and were going to make a wooden sculpture while they were there. As they were getting closer and closer, they couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. They suddenly reach a dead end and end up passing right through it, walking through a tunnel. When they reached the other end they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Latias was levitating with a noose around her neck, then suddenly she had stopped levitating. Lorenzo quickly handed Bianca the knife he brought for fine details on the sculpture, then Bianca quickly rushed to latias and cut her down and managed to get the knot undone, saving Latias' life. After Latias' breathing was normal, she look up at Bianca with a very worried look on here face. "What were you thinking? Were you trying to kill yourself?" Bianca asked in a worried voice. Latias didn't answer, she was remaining silent and was on the verge if tears. "Answer me!" Bianca said yelling at her best friend. "I just can't take it anymore, I miss Ash." Latias finally said. Bianca looked at her friend still worried "Now Latias, I know you miss ash, he's a good friend but..." Lorenzo started, only to be interrupted by Latias _"No, I don't think of Ash as just a friend, you see, I... I..."_ "You... what?" Both Bianca and Lorenzo asked Latias simultaneously. _"I love ash, and not just as a friend, I love him with all my heart!"_ she had finally admitted how she felt about Ash to them. _"I feel like he's just completely forgotten about me now."_ Then Latias broke into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Bianca and Lorenzo stood there, speechless. They never knew Latias felt this way and what she was going through the past 8 years. "I didn't know you felt that way about Ash, but it's okay, I'm still your friend, and I don't care that you love a human." Bianca said trying to calm Latias down. "How about this, I'll call Ash over here, you can go with him when he leaves if you want. How does that sound?" Latias suddenly perked up looking at Bianca _"Really?"_ Bianca simply nodded. Latias started to cheer up but suddenly realized something. _"But wait, don't you need me here in Altomare?"_ she asked. "Don't worry, from what grandpa said, he's been figuring out a way to protect the soul dew." This cheered Latias up more. Bianca checked to see if she could find a pc number she could call that ash could be at and stumbled apon professor Oak's pc number. She decided to head out to the pokémon center right away. After she had arrived, she used the pc to call the number hoping that Ash was there.

 **What does everybody think of it so far, it's a depressing start, but things while lighten up after this, also I don't plan on Ash using aura, at least not for a while. I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. The Emergency

**Hello there, I'm back with another chapter, I might not upload a new chapter every day because I might forget to, but I will try to, but I may upload two chapters a day sometimes when I feel like it. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to there respective owners.**

"," **equals physically talking,** _","_ **equals telepathic talking, and "," equals thoughts.**

 **Pallet Town**

We see our hero, Ash Ketchum and his mother, Delia Ketchum, along his partner Pikachu, in Professor Oak's lab talking about going to the Alola region, and it seems Professor Oak wants Ash to take some eggs with him. So the Professor goes to find the eggs when suddenly he gets a call from Altomare on his pc. "I wonder who could be calling me from Altomare?" He then answers it to see a girl with a painter's cap on. "Hello!" said the Professor with a smile on his face. "Hello, is Ash Ketchum there?" said the girl. "He's in my lab with me right now, but who might you be?" asked Professor Oak. "I'm Bianca, a friend of Ash's, please, you have to hurry, I need to speak to him about something important." the girl, now known as Bianca said in a way that made her seem like she was scared. "Okay, I'll go get him now." Professor Oak walked out of the room to go get Ash. **"I hope he still remembers us."** Bianca thought to herself, hoping that she, Lorenzo, and Latias weren't forgotten about.

"Hi Bianca!" said Ash with a smile, startling Bianca out of her thoughts. "What was it that you called me for?" asked Ash. "You need to get to Altomare as quickly as possible!" said Bianca, panicking. "But I was just about to go head to the Alola region." said Ash, clearly disappointed. "Ash! This is an emergency! Latias just tried to kill herself!" Ash's eye's widened at what Bianca said, and all happiness drained from his face. "W-wait what? Why would she do that? Is it because she misses her brother?" said Ash, trying to get more information out of Bianca. "It's not that. You see, she loves you with all her heart, and she misses you. She also thinks you've forgotten about her." When Ash heard this, he couldn't believe it at first, he's always had some kind of romantic feelings towards Latias, but always thought it was just a crush, but Latias actually shared the same feelings for him and came he to the assumption that she tried to kill herself because she felt forgotten. "Okay! I'm on my way! See you soon." said Ash, who then hung up. Ash was now in a hurry to get to Altomare. "Ash why are you in such a hurry? I know you like to go to new region, but your never in this much of a hurry, is something wrong?" his mother asked, not knowing what was going on. "I need to get to Altomare as quickly as possible, it's an emergency!" replied Ash. "But weren't you going to take the pokémon eggs to the Alola region?" asked Oak, only to get slapped by Delia. "How selfish could you be? He said it was an emergency!" she said, clearly angry at the pokémon professor. "Alright fine, I'll get someone else to do it." said Oak reluctantly. "Thanks professor!" said Ash, and with that, Ash headed to Vermilion City to go to Altomare. He then arrived and got a ticket to Altomare. **"I hope everything turns out okay."** Ash thought to himself before getting on the boat. He kept thinking about thiswhile he was on his way to Altomare.

 **So what does everyone think of this chapter? By the way, should I put Serena in the story as a travel companion? If so, should she try to separate Ash and Latias? Also, I don't plan on Ash catching Latias, she will be a travel companion of Ash's and she will not be in her human disguise, which you will find out why in the next chapter.**

 **Until till then.**


	3. Loving Reunions

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with another chapter, meaning two chapters today. Don't expect this to happen all the time. I don't own pokemon, all rights belong to there respective owners.**

"," **equals Physically talking,** _","_ **equals telepathic talking, and "," equals thoughts.**

 **Back in Altomare at Night**

Ash has just arrived to Altomare, and looks around for Bianca. Ash then spots someone who looks like her, who then waves to him, and the starts to walk away. Ash the follows her, when he finally catches up with her, he's in the secret garden, and he sees Lorenzo along with another person who looks like Bianca. Before he could ask which Bianca was actually Latias, the one he followed was enveloped in a blue light, and when the light dimmed, he saw Latias instead of a second Bianca. _"Ash! I'm so glad your back!"_ Latias said crying tears of joy. "I see you've learned how to use telepathy, that's awesome." said Ash, who was now hugging Latias. "By the way, Bianca told me what happened and why you did what you did, and I have a confession to make, but don't know how to put it in words, so I'll show you what I mean." Ash added. _"What does you mea-"_ Latias started, only to be cut of by Ash kissing her on the lips. She was surprised that he was kissing her at first, but soon the tension in her body let up and was put as much passion in to the kiss as Ash was. This was a dream come true for both of them. While this was happening, both Bianca and Lorenzo, for the second time this week, stood there, speechless. When Ash and Latias finally stopped, they looked at Bianca and Lorenzo to see the surprised look on there faces. "Is something wrong?" asked Ash. "No, we're just surprised, that's all." said Lorenzo, followed by Bianca nodding to his statement. "Is it okay for Latias to come back to Kanto with me?" asked Ash. "I would say no, but something is telling me not to, so yes, she can go back with you." This made the new couples eyes brighten up and were about to start kissing again, only to be cut of by a bright light in the night sky. They then noticed that Arceus was standing right in front of them. "Hey Arceus, what are you doing here?" asked Ash casually, only for Arceus to turn around to face Bianca, completely ignoring him. _ **"Hello, are you Bianca?"**_ asked Arceus in a mix of physical and telepathic speach. "Yes, I am." respond Bianca, feeling slightly intimidated by the god of pokémon. _**"I have heard your prayers, and since jirachi isn't waking up anty time soon and your a friend of Ash's, I've decided to grant your wish."**_ Arceus said causing everyone to stare at Bianca in confusion.

Suddenly a bright white light filled the garden. When the light faded, they saw Latios hovering near the soul dew. Latios was looking down at his paws, or claws, or whatever they are, and then he spoke, _"I'm... Alive?"_ Soon after he spoke, Bianca ran over to him and hugged him, causing the blue eon to blush a shade of red deeper than the red on Latias' wings. "Thank you." Bianca said to Arceus. _ **"Your welcome."**_ said Arceus who then dissapeared in another bright light.

There was silence for a while until Ash spoke up, "So, just wondering but, are you two a couple?" There was silence yet again, both Bianca and Latios stared at ash, and after ten minutes, Bianca and Latios both looked at each and back at ash. _ **"Yes."**_ They both said in unison. Unlike what happened with Ash, Lorenzo didn't look surprised, then he started to grin. "I've had a feeling you two were a couple for a while now, seeing as how devastated Bianca had been after you became the new soul dew Latios." he said as his grin turned into a gentle smile. "But you don't have to worry, I won't try to break you up." he added. "Thanks grandpa." Bianca replied.

Latios then looked around and noticed the soul dew. _"Why's the soul dew still here?"_ He asked, and now everyone was wondering the same thing. Latios then decided to examine it only to feel an unfamiliar presence coming from it. He assumed that Arceus must have done something to switch him of the soul dew for something else. _"Never mind, it's not important right now."_ he added.

"Latias, do you want to be caught by me,and if so, are you ready?" asked Ash. Latias nodded in response. "Okay, go pokeball!" said Ash as he suddenly pulled out a maser ball. But instead of catching Latias, it just bounced of her and hit the ground. _"Ow, that hurt!"_ said Latias. "How did that happen, I got it from the head of silf co., that should have worked." Said a confused Ash.

 _Quick flash back time._

 _Ash just defeated team rocket yet again, sending them blasting of again. Then the head if silf co walked up to him. "Thank you for saving me, here take this master ball, this is the second one we've made." he said as ash took it gladly._

 _End of flash back_

"I know it wasn't a fake. I'm so confused right now." said Ash. Latios then started to approach Ash. _"Well, there is something that can rarley occur in pokémon that makes them unable to be caught, but I didn't know Latias was one of pokémon"_ said Latios in response to Ash. "But why does that happen?" Ash asked. _"No one knows."_ Said Latios, answering Ash's question as best as he could. "Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about anyone else catching her." Said Ash, now looking at the positives of this situation. "It's getting late, we should back home for some sleep." Bianca stated. "Ash, Latias, you two can stay at our house in the guest room if you would like." Lorenzo politely offered. _ **"Thank you."**_ Both Ash and Latias said in unison. _"Ash, are we going to be traveling at all?"_ asked Latias out of curiosity. "Sure, but let's wait until we get to Kanto till we decided were, I have a feeling that there will be some people who want to travel with us." Ash replied. Then the couple headed off to Bianca and Lorenzo's house for some rest.

 **So what does everyone think? Now you may be wondering what the bold and italicized combo dialogue is exactly. Well it only happens when the same thing is being said through telepathy and physical speach are happening at the same time, whether it's multiple people/pokemon, or just one entity. Well that just about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. New Adventures in an Old Region

**Hello there, I'm back with yet another chapter. I would like to let everyone know that I will be more likely to upload multiple chapters a day on the weekends. I will also be calling Latias' paws/claws hands to make it easier, and no, that doesn't mean Latias is human like or in human form. I don't own pokemon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equals Physically talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy, and "," equals thoughts.**

It's morning in Altomare, and it appears that a certain couple is in a hurry. We see Ash and Latias rushing to the Docks, only to find out that the boat back to Kanto left without them. "Why do I always end up sleeping in and running late because of it?" Ash said while out of breath. _"Wait, I can just teleport us there, I don't know why I forgot about that till just now."_ said Latias. "Well that's a relief." Ash said with a sigh. _"Okay, are you ready?"_ asked Latias who got a nod from Ash as a response. _"Alright, hang on tight."_ Ash then closed his eyes and grabed her hand with a firm grip. When he opened his eyes, they were in front of Oak's lab. _"This is the only place I've seen a photo of in Kanto, and from what I understand, your from this town so that makes it easier."_ Latias said hoping she didn't disappoint Ash. "Thanks Latias. By the way, would you like to meet my mom?" asked Ash. Latias hovered there and went pale. _"Are you sure Ash? What if she isn't fine with our relationship?"_ asked Latias, clearly worried about the outcome of meeting Ash's mother. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine with it." Ash said, trying to comfort Latias. _"Okay then lead the way!"_ Said Latias, who was now more excited than worried.

When they arrive at Ash's house, both Ash and Latias went up to the door, only for it to open revealing someone Ash traveled with in Kalos. "Hey Serena, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Hoenh region." Ash asked Serena, wondering what was going on. "I've decided that I'll travel some more with you!" Serena said excitedly. She then looked passed Ash and noticed a pokémon she's never seen before. "What's that pokémon?" She asked as she pulled out her pokédex. "No data available." said the device, confusing Serena. "Serena, this is Latias, a legendary pokemon. She's still a wild pokemon, but don't even try to catch her, trust me, I threw a master ball at her and it just bounce right of her." said Ash trying to clear up Serena's confusion. "Wait, are you telling me she can't be caught, even though she's a while pokémon? How's that even possible?" asked Serena, even more confused than before. "I don't know, apparently this is a trait that can just happen in pokemon rarely." said Ash. "Hey Ash!" said a voice in the distance, getting closer. Ash turned around to look and saw Brock. "Hey Brock, long time no see." Ash said clearly glad to see his old friend. Brock then noticed Latias and Serena. "Who's that girl, and why is Latias here?" asked Brock. "Ash, your home! What was that emergency in Altomare that made you be in so much of a hurry?" asked Delia. "I'll explain inside." Ash said leading everyone in the house. When everyone got comfy and we're introduced to each other, Ash decided to tell everyone about him and Latias. "There's something me and Latias need to tell you." Ash, said getting everyone's attention. "We're in love." silence filled the room, only to soon be replaced with laughter. "Yeah right, as if a human and a pokémon could be-" Serena began, only to be interrupted by the sight of Ash and Latias passionately kissing. This broke Serena's heart and made Brock start to cry and speak in gibberish before passing out, which everyone who knew brock took as "Why does Ash have a girlfriend and not me?" Delia however only seemed surprised at this, but was happy as well. "Well this is a surprise, but if you two are really are in love, then why would i try to break you up. Just make sure to treat her with lots of respect Ash." Delia said. _"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum."_ Latias said to Delia before kissing Ash again, causing Serena's heart to shatter even more. **"Why, why doesn't Ash love me, and why is he in love with a pokémon? It just isn't right!"** Serena thought to herself, trying to grasp what was going on.

"Hey, Brock. Me and Latias plan on traveling around, but we don't know were yet, do you have any ideas, and if so, do you want to tag along with us?" Ash asked Brock who was no longer unconscious, but still not over the fact that Ash had a girlfriend. "Sure, I'll tag along. How about we go to johto? I here that there is a tournament being held there for people who have become champion of a region, including the Orange Islands, but you have to have to fight the Clair first if you want to qualify, as for you ash, that means fighting her again." This got Ash all fired up. "Alright, then it's settled, we're going to Johto. Serena, are you coming with us?" he asked Serena, which snapped her back into reality. "Y-Yeah sure." she said. "Alright let's head out!" said Brock, and with that, Ash's second Johto journey began.

 **What does everyone think of this chapter? I would like to mention that Ash and the gang going to Johto was QuertyBobberson's idea. Also, should I make being in relationship with a pokémon legal or illegal in Johto?**

 **Until next time.**


	5. A Problem Arises!

**Hello there everyone, I'm back with another chapter today, yet again making two in one day. I've decided to make Pokémon/Human relationships legal in Johto. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equals Physically talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy, and "," equals thoughts.**

We see Ash and the gang arrive in Newbark Town. "Hey Ash, I need to call my mom right now, okay?" Serena told Ash. "Alright, just try to make it quick." Ash said in response. Serena then went to an old phone booth and dialed a number.

When Serena got back, she looked happier than she did before. "Alright, let's get back on the road." she said, and after they had been walking for 3 minutes, a net appeared out of nowhere, which wrapped around Latias and went up into the sky. _"Ash!"_ Latias cried out. "Latias! Not you guys again!" yelled ash, looking up to see team rocket.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it double!" said James.

"I don't have time for you stupid moto! Let Latias go!" A furious Ash said, interrupting the usual team rocket moto. "How dare he interrupt us!" said Jessie. "We'll no big deal, we'll give da boss this Latias as a gift, he'll surely promote us then." said Meowth with an accent. "And off we go!" said James, as they started to escape.

Ash then ran over to a tall red wood tree and start climbing it very quickly. "Don't worry Latias, I'm coming!" Ash said while trying to catch up with the hot air balloon. "This isn't good. He's catching up to us!" said James. "Meowth, do something!" said Jessie. Meowth the press a red button, only for nothing to happen "Oh no! Da thrusters are out of fuel!" Meowth said, now panicking. "What!" both Jessie and James said at the same time.

Ash was now in range to get Latias down. "Pikachu! Use iron tail to free Latias!" commanded ash, which Pikachu responded to by jumping at the net and cutting it, freeing Latias. "Now use thunderbolt!" said Ash. Pikachu quickly charged a thunderbolt and released it, "Chuuuuuuuuuu!" The thunderbolt hit the team rocket air balloon marking it explode and sending team rocket flying.

"Well I didn't expect that." Jessie admited. "Why do I got da feeling that the tewrp and that Latias are in a romantic relationship." Meowth started. "You must be imagining things Meowth." said James. "Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!" they said in unison as they hurtled far of into the distance.

"We did it Pikachu! Woah, AAAHHH!" Ash said as he lost balance and started falling, only to be caught by Latias. She then set Ash down on the ground. _"Are you okay?"_ Latias asked, concerned for her boyfriend. "I'm fine, but are you okay?" Ash said in response. _"I think I am."_ said Latias.

They then proceeded to kiss. "Alright you two lovebirds, let's get going to Professor Elm's lab." Brock said. Then the group headed of to Professor Elm's lab. Latias thought something didn't feel right, as if someone was glaring at her. She decided to shrug it off for now.

When they reached Professor Elm's lab, Officer Jenny stopped them. "Halt, there's an investigation going on here." She told the group. "Officer Jenny! please-!" Brock was starting to flirt only for him to be held by a psychic attack from Latias. "Well I guess we know who will keep Brock in check." Ash said now chuckling.

"Do you mind if I ask what the investigation is about officer Jenny?" asked Ash. "It appears that a totodile was stolen from the lab, but it seems like it wasn't team rocket that did it this time." Officer Jenny respond. While Ash was asking officer Jenny questions, Serena was thinking about something, then stepped up to officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny, Ash here is in a relationship with a pokémon. I would Just like to ask that you don't press charges on him." said Serena, surprising Ash.

"Well I don't see any problems with that." Said Officer Jenny. "But I thought it was illegal!" Serena said in surprise. "It's only illegal in Kalos, now I must get back to investigating." Officer Jenny stated before heading into the lab, which in response Latias released Brock. "Serena, you have a lot of explaining to do." said Ash, now making Serena nervous.

 **And that's it for this chapter. I know, I left off on a cliff hanger, you'll just have to wait and find out what happens next till next time. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Serena's Confessions

**Hello there, I've been in the mood to upload 2 chapters a day recently, so there might be another chapter today. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to there respective owners.**

"," **equals Physically talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy and "," equals thoughts.**

There was silence for a while until Ash spoke. "What's gotten into you?" Ash asked Serena, who just stood there, too nervous to speak. "Please answer my question." Ash said, now losing his patience. "Well, remember when I said I had to call my mom?" asked Serena. "Yeah, what's that have to do with this?" asked Ash. "Well, I wasn't actually calling my mom." Serena said. "Then who did you call?" asked Ash, and with a sigh, Serena answer. "I had called the head of team rocket to inform him that Latias was traveling with you and asked him to inform all team rocket members." Serena said.

Ash couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Why, why would you do something like that?" Ash asked, now more than just angry at Serena. Serena then mustered all the courage she could. "Because I love you Ash and it isn't right for a human to be in love with a pokémon!" she finally admitted, relieving her from an enormous weight.

After Ash heard that, he became disgusted in Serena's actions to make him love her. "Unless you can except the fact that me and Latias are in love..." Ash started, who then lifted his head, fury visible in his eyes. "I don't want to see you ever again!" Ash added, with even more fury in his voice. Now Serena had the hardest choice of her life. Does she say she will try to accept it, but still try and separate Ash and Latias, risking never seeing Ash again, or does she actually try and accept the truth.

Serena then thought to herself **"I can't risk try to separate Ash and Latias again, so that leaves me with one option."** "Okay, I'll start trying to accept that you and Latias are in love, it will take some time to get use to though." Serena said. _**"Then promise us you won't try and separate us again."**_ both Ash and Latias said in unison. "I promise." Serena said, who was actually planning on keeping the promise.

 **"Thank Arceus that's over with."** Brock thought. "Alright, then let's get moving." Ash said, still not over what Serena did. "Out of my way!" someone said who then rammed into Ash, knocking them both down. Ash only got to take a quick look at the person. It was a boy with red hair, and he was holding a pokeball. "Hey would you like to have a battle?" Ash asked. "I don't have time for that!" the red haired boy said before getting up and running off. "What was that all about?" asked Ash, wondering what just happened. _"I don't know, but we should get moving again."_ Latias said to her boyfriend before the group started moving again.

 **Can anyone guess who the red haired boy was? If you think you know, please tell me.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Z is for Error!

**Hello there, I'm back with the 2nd chapter of the day. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equals Physically talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy, and "," equals thoughts.**

Ash just recently registered for the tournament Brock had mentioned while in Cherrygrove City, which is known as the Champions League. As we see our lovely couple and their friends head up route 30, a pokemon suddenly jumps out of the trees, hovering and moving in very odd ways. "What's that pokémon?" asked Ash as he pulled out his pokédex. "Porygon-Z, the Artificial Pokémon. In order to create a more advanced pokémon, an additional program was installed, but apparently it contained a defect that makes it move oddly and led to it's noticeably strange behavior." stated the device.

 _"It's an artificial pokemon?"_ Latias said in surprise. "Apparently, but more importantly, what's it doing here?" Ash said, just as surprised. "I don't know, maybe it belongs to someone." Serena stated. Then the porygon-z collapsed on the ground. Brock then ran over to it and noticed something. "It's been hurt badly, and there isn't a pokémon center near by, luckily I have a hyper potion." Brock said, trying keeping the rest of the group from panicking.

"This is going to sting a little, just try and relax." Brock said to the porygon-z trying to comfort it before treating it. After Brock had fully healed it, it then started to hover again and made a bunch of random noises. _"Oh my!"_ Latias said, seeming surprised. "What did it say?" Ash asked Latias. _"It said thank you, but it also said that it's trainer decided to release it because they thought it was to weak."_ Latias said, with some sadness in her voice. This of course made Ash angry. "Why do people do this?" Ash said.

The porygon-z then made a few more sounds. _"It said it's been looking for another trainer, but no one wants it."_ Latias said to Ash. "Hey porygon-z, how about you become my pokémon?" Ash asked porygon-z. It then made a single clicking sound. _"It said it would be happy to."_ Latias said with a smile on her face. "Okay then, go pokeball!" Ash said, as he took out a net ball and threw it. When porygon-z went into the ball, it automatically was captured.

"Alright, I caught, a porygon-z!" Ash said, followed by Pikachu being just as excited as Ash. _"How often does Ash act like that when catching a pokémon?"_ Latias asked Brock. "He pretty much does this every time." Brock said. Latias let out a sigh, now known what to expect when her boyfriend catches a pokémon. _"Anyways, congratulations on catching porygon-z, Ash."_ Latias said before she gave Ash a quick kiss on the lips, making him blush. "Thanks Latias." Ash said, who then started kissing Latias back.

Meanwhile team rocket was spying on them. "Jessie, James! Come here, quick!" Meowth said. "What is it now Meowth?" Jessie said, losing her patience as usual. "What the?" Jessie exclaimed, seeing Ash and Latias kissing. "Meowth, you were right!" James said, only to get his mouth covered by Jessie' hand "Be quiet you." whispered Jessie. Ash and Latias heared yelling then stopped only to notice team rocket behind some bushes.

 _ **"Team Rocket!"**_ Ash, Latias, Brock, and Serena said as they noticed the villainous trio. "Sorry to interrupt, we're out of here!" the trio stated before running away. "That's weird, they usually would at least try and capture Pikachu." said Ash, confused as to what just happened. "I guess we just go lucky." Serena said. "Well we've got to get going before it gets late" Brock said, before they headed off to Violet City.

 **So, if you're wondering why porygon-z is in this story, it's because it has only made a small cameo appearance in one pokemon movie. I also plan on having a group a villains return. Any guesses on who they are? Well that just about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Dewshipping

**Hello there, I'm back with another chapter. There will be two chapters today, seeing as this one is short. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equals Talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy and "," equals thoughts.**

 **Altomare**

We see Bianca and Latios on a date at a pricey seafood restaurant, waiting to be seated. "I'm sorry miss, but pokémon aren't allowed in here." said the clerk. "But he's not just just pokemon, he's my boyfriend!" Bianca said, causing Latios to blush a little. "Oh! I'm so sorry about that. I forgot that we only allow pokémon in that are in the type of relationship your in. I'll get you seated now." the clerk said, now leading Bianca and Latios to their seats.

After their waiter gave them some menus, they were deciding on what to get. _"Bianca? You've been here before, what do you recommend?"_ Latios asked, overwhelmed by the amount of options for food. "How about the seafood chowder?" asked Bianca. _"Sure, that sounds good."_ said Latios. "Have you decided on what your going to get?" asked their waiter. "Yes, two bowls of seafood chowder, one for me, and one for him." Bianca told the waiter.

When the waiter got back, there were some people carrying musical instruments, and after the waiter left, the musicians started playing some romantic music. "Do you like the chowder Latios?" Bianca asked. _"I love it, but not as much as you."_ said Latios. "That's so cheesy." Bianca said as she snickered. After the finished, the waiter came back, along with the head chef. "How was the food?" the chef asked Latios, eager to hear what a legendary pokemon thought of his cooking, figuring Latios knew telepathy. _"It was amazing."_ said Latios. "I'm happy to hear that." the chef said.

After Bianca had paid the bill, tip included, they headed back to her house, seeing as Lorenzo was putting the finishing touches on what he was working on for protecting the soul dew. When they hot back, they headed of to bed. "Good night Latios, I love you." Bianca said. _"I love you too."_ Latios said before giving Bianca a kiss.

 **I hope you all liked this little side of souldewshipping.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Do You Understand?

**I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners**

"," **equals talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy, and "," equals thoughts.**

 **Violet City**

We see our couple and their friends arrive in violet city and Ash is eager to battle as always. "Alright, I can't wait to fight Falkner again!" Ash said. "Ash, your not fighting falkner, you'll be fighting Whitney because she is one of the four gym leaders you have to fight, and since she's here right now, you may as well fight her." Brock said, letting Ash know the things he missed while registering for the Champions League.

"Why only four?" Ash asked curiously. "Well Ash, there is a new Johto battle frontier, and beating that is required to be in the Champions League, but in order to qualify for that, you have to fight the four stongest gym leaders in the world, seeing as 8 is a little too much." Brock said, getting the rest of what Ash missed out of his mouth. _"Come on, I'm getting bored. I want to see Ash battle."_ Latias said impatiently. "Well then, shall we get moving, my love." Ash said, causing Latias to blush.

When they arrived at the gym, Serena thought of something. "Hey Ash, don't you think you should check and see what ability and moves porygon-z has?" asked Serena. "Your right Serena." Ash said as he pulled out his pokédex. "This Porygon-z's moves are tri-attack, psychic, thunderbolt, and ice beam, and it's ability is adaptability." the device stated.

They then proceeded to open the doors, only to find out they're locked. "What gives!" Ash said trying to open the door. Brock then looked around only to notice the sun was setting. "Hey guys, it's getting late, I think we should get back to the pokémon center." Brock said. _**"Aw man."**_ both Ash and Latias said in disappointment.

Later that night, Serena woke up only to see a pitch black void all around her. "Where am I?" she asked, hoping to get a response. "Hello, Serena." a mysterious voice said. "Who's there? How do you know my name? Where are you?" Serena asked, looking to see where the voice came from. "That is not important. What is important is what I have to say to you right now, it's about pokémon and humans." said the mysterious stood there for a moment, thinking of what to do. **"What should I do, maybe I should listen to what they have to say."** Is all that went through Serena's head.

"Okay, I'm listening." she said to the mysterious voice. "Good. You see, there are two types of soul's, ones that belong to sentient beings, and ones that belong to non-sentient beings. Pokémon and humans fall under sentient souls, so for example a human could be a pokemon in a past or future life. Pokémon and humans falling in love is natural doue to them having the same type of soul. So I hope you get why Ash and Latias being in love isn't wrong now. Until we meet again." said the mysterious voice as the black void faded.

Serena was now standing in the room the group was sleeping in. "Serena? Hello? Earth to Serena!" an unfamiliar voice said, causing Serena to look around for where it came from. "Hey, down here." said the voice. Serena then looked down and saw Pikachu. **"No, it couldn't be..."** Serena thought to herself. "Serena, are you okay? You were standing there as if you were in some kind of trance." Pikachu said. "Wait... You can talk?" Serena said in surprise "You can understand what I'm saying?" Pikachu said, just as surprised

This commotion ended up waking up everyone in the room. _**"What's going on?"**_ everyone who woke up said all at same time. "Ash! I can understand what Pikachu is saying!" Serena said. "Yeah right, you must have had a weird dream." said Brock. "I'm telling you the truth!" Serena said, upset that no one believed he. _"I think I have an idea. Pikachu can tell Serena something, then will what pikachu said, and then I say if what she said is correct."_ Latias said, trying to be a good friend. "Alright. Now pikachu, come up with something to say." Ash said to pikachu.

Pikachu then starts to think of something to say (queue jeopardy music). "Pika, pika pika, pika pikachu." is what everyone except for Serena and Latias heard pikachu say. "He said that Ash is horrible at navigating." said Serena. _"She's right."_ Latias said, causing everyone's jaws to drop. "Since when could you understand what pokemon say?" Ash said in surprise. "Since I woke up tonight." Serena said to everyone. "We should probably get back to sleep, good night everyone." Brock said. _ **"Good night."**_ Everyone said before falling asleep.

 **Does anyone still have any guesses on what group of villains will end up making a return? That just about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time**


	10. The Automaton and Red Silver?

**Hello there, I have an announcement to make. I'm going to be editing some chapters soon to fix some mistakes, as well as add a few more things in. With that out of the way, let's get to the story. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equals talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy, and "," equals thoughts.**

 **Violet City**

It's a peaceful, quite day, as if nothing could ever go wrong. _*Booooom!*_ Nevermind. Our lovely couple, Ash and Latias, along with their friends are suddenly woken up by the loud explosion. _ **"What was that?"**_ they all ask at the same time. Another loud explosion happens, this time it sounds even closer. "Let's get out side to see what's up." Ash said, leading everyone towards the pokémon center's exit. "Nurse joy, urk!" Brock started, only to yet again get held back by Latias's Psychic attack, this time being dragged along with the rest of the group against his will.

When everyone was outside, they couldn't believe what they saw. Almost everything was in ruins, with the exception of a few houses, the sprout tower, the pokémart, and the gym. "What happened here?" asked Serena, shocked as to what just happened. Suddenly a massive figure punched the ground, freezing it on contact. "Look, it's a golurk. What's it doing in Johto?" Ash asked. Serena then pulled out her pokédex.

"Golurk, the automaton pokémon. It flies across the sky at Mach speeds. Removing the seal on its chest makes its internal energy go out of control. It is said that golurk were ordered to protect people and pokémon by the ancient people who made them." the device stated.

"Wait, something doesn't seem right, the golurk in the pokédex has yellow eyes, but this one has red eyes." Serena said. "Your right Serena!" Brock said after taking a look at Serena's pokédex, having never seen a golurk before. The golurk then punched the ground again, sending electricity through it this time, speaking in poké speach. "Hey Latias, what's golurk saying?" Ash asked his girlfriend. _"I don't know Ash, I can understand and communicate with all pokémon, yet I can't understand what it's saying!"_ Latias said. "What?" everyone said in surprise.

Just then, Serena dropped her pokédex, and fell to her knees, holding her head. "Serena! Are you okay?" Brock asked. **"Help, meee."** said a mysterious voice. "Did anyone else hear someone asking for help?" Serena asked now looking around. _ **"No, why?"**_ everyone else said, wondering what Serena was talking about. **"Someone, help me, please. Someone's controlling my body, forcing me to destroy the city I was tasked to protect."** the mysterious voice said.

Serena then realized that the talking she was hearing wasn't someone talking, it was the golurk's thoughts. "Wait, so you destroyed the city, but someone is making you do that by controlling your body? is that correct golurk?" Serena asked the golurk, surprising everyone. _"Wait, you can hear my thoughts?"_ the golurk asked through it's thoughts. Serena then tried to privately communicating to the golurk using her mind.

 _"Apparently,"_ Serena said using the power of her mind. **"Are you some kind of human with psychic powers?"** the golurk asked through it's thoughts, as the glowing red eyes start fading back to normal. _"I never thought of it that way. I only just started being able to understand what pokémon say last night after I woke up from a nightmare."_ Serena said. As This conversation went on, it made the golurk's red eyes return to their normal yellow color. While this was happening, everyone was wondering why Serena was just staring at the golurk.

"What... Just... Happened?" Ash asked, confused as to what just happened. The golurk then started to speak again. _"I can understand what the golurk said now!"_ Latias said in surprise. "Well, what did it say?" asked Brock out of curiosity. _"It said than you for bringing me to my senses, psychic human girl."_ Latias said in confusion. "The only psychic girl I know of is Sabrina, and she's in Kanto right now." Ash said, just as confused.

Serena then focused to see of she could he Ash's thoughts, though it didn't seem to work. "Serena, are you okay?" Ash asked Serena. She then tried to see if she could hear Pikachu's thoughts. **"Why is she staring at me, she's giving me the creeps."** is what went through Pikachu's head as a chill went up his spine, not knowing that Serena could hear his thoughts. "Hey, everyone, I think I can read pokémon's minds and communicate with them through my thoughts." Serena said, surprising everyone.

"Wait, are you the psychic girl golurk was thanking?" Brock asked. "I think I am." Serena said. "By the way golurk, it's no big deal, I'm glad I could help. Also, my name is Serena." Serena said. There was silence for a few minutes until Serena spoke again. "Hey, Golurk, do you feel as if the citizens will trust you anymore?" Serena asked. "No, and seeing as I don't have a trainer, I'm going to leave this town." Golurk said in response.

 _"Would you like to be my friend Ash's pokémon then?"_ Serena asked using her thoughts. "Let me think... Sure." Golurk said, hoping it has a trainer now. "Hey Ash, I think golurk wants to be you pokémon." Serena said. "Do you really mean it?" Ash asked Golurk. Golurk then said something that Latias decided to translate for Ash. _"It said that is correct."_ Latias said to Ash. "Alright, go pokeball!" Ash said as he threw a Luxury ball. Golurk was instantly captured. "Alright! I caught, a golurk!" Ash said with pikachu and porygon-z being just as excited as him.

 _"You were right Brock,"_ Latias said as she let out a sigh. "Let's see what ability and moves it has." Ash said as he pulled out his pokédex. "This golurk's moves are, Thunder punch, Ice punch, Drain punch, and Shadow punch, and it's ability is iron fist." The device stated. "Wow, seems like golurk will give Whitney some trouble." Ash said. Just then, Ash noticed someone walking towards him. It was that red haired boy that turned down his battle request. "Hey, I remember you. Can you battle me now?" Ash asked the red haired boy. "Since I'm not in hurry now, I will, just make it quick." The red haired boy said, getting Ash ticked off.

They then found an unscathed battle field and stood in their places, Brock being the referee. "Okay, this is a 2v2 match. Let the battle between Ash and, um, what's your name?" Brock said. "My name is Silver, now hurry up, I don't have all day." The red haired boy, now known as Silver said. "Okay, let the battle commence." Brock said. "Go, Weavile!" Silver said. "Okay, Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said as pikachu hopped onto the battlefield. "Pssh, pathetic." Silver said, getting Ash even angrier. "What did you say?" Ash said, his anger obvious in his voice.

"Weavile, use night slash!" Silver said catching Ash off guard, landing a critical hit. "Pikachu! Are you okay!" Ash asked his pokemon, who was his best friend. "Of course I am!" Pikachu said. Even though he didn't understand what pikachu said, he knew what he meant. "Alright, pikachu, use a combination of iron tail and using thunderbolt on yourself, followed up by double team!" Ash said. "You now know your going to lose, so your going to knock your own pokémon out?" Silver said, trying to get Ash angry again.

Pikachu then started to used iron tail and sent a thunderbolt up into the sky, coming back down onto his tail, and increasing his evasion by using double team afterwards. "I don't know how you made that work, but it's useless! Weavile, use night slash again!" Sliver said. Weavile then clashed with Pikachu's electrically charged iron tail, causing an explosion. When the dust cleaed, Pikachu was still standing, not having to taken anymore damage thanks to the double team, but Weavile had fainted.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" Brock declared. "Weavile, return! Unless you want you be useless like that other pokémon I released, I suggest you win next time." Silver said, getting Ash angry again. "Why are you treating Weavile that way?" Ash asked, now furious. "Pokémon are just tools to use in battle, nothing more, nothing less. Anyways lets get back to battling. Go, Donphan!" Silver said sending out his last pokemon. "Donphan, use earthquake!" Silver said, getting a direct hit on Pikachu, making the yellow rodent faint.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Donphan is the winner!" Brock declared. "Take a nice rest buddy." Ash said, bringing pikachu over to the side lines while thinking about what pokemon to use next. **"Should I use Porygon-Z, or Golurk? Porygon-Z has been waiting longer, so I think I'll choose it."** "Alright, Porygon-Z, I choose you!" Ash said, and when Porygon-Z came out, he saw something he didn't understand at first. Porygon-Z was giving a menacing glare, not to Donphan, but to Silver. "You! Why, why did you abandon me?" Porygon-z said furiously in poké-speach.

 _"Hey Ash! From the way things sound, Silver was Porygon-Z's previous trainer!"_ Latias said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Wait, you were it's previous trainer?" Ash asked. "I guess so, it was too weak anyways." Silver said. "Okay then, I'll show you that it's not weak, Porygon-Z, use Ice beam!" Ash said, this time catching Silver off guard, getting a direct hit on Donphan, and knocking it out. "Donphan is unable to battle, Porygon-Z is the winner, meaning the victor is Ash!" Brock declared. "We did it!" Ash said, celebrating his victory with Porygon-Z and Pikachu.

"Pssh, you just got lucky, that's all. By the way, is that Latias still a wild pokémon?" Silver asked Ash. "Yeah, but-" "Okay, go pokeball!" Silver said, interrupting Ash. What he didn't expect is for the pokeball to bounce off of Latias' Head, falling on the ground. _"Ow!"_ "What gives? You said she was wild." said an annoyed Silver. "If you would let me finish, I was going to say the even though she's wild, she has some kind of trait making her uncatchable." said Ash.

"Oh, and don't ask me why, but no one knows why it happens." Ash added before Silver could ask that question. "Okay then, I'm out of here." Silver said before just walking away. "Jeez, what's his problem?" asked Ash.

 **Meanwhile in Kalos.**

"Boss! We just found another freak!" said a man with a logo of an Olive branch going through a heart on his uniform. "Were are they?" asked the boss. They currently in Violet City, and they caught the Golurk we were using to destroy the city." said the person who can we assume to be a grunt. "Ver interesting, I'll get this one this time." the boss said as a freakishly large simle appeared on his face. "We, the Kalos Peacekeepers, will bring some sense to the world.! Oh, This will be soo much fun! Haha, hahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

 **Well then, seeing as this boss character is an OC (original character) and I already have a name for them. The only question I have is if there are any guesses on who those returning villains are. Here's a hint, they have ties with team rocket. They will appear two chapters from now.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Every Rose has it's Thorns

**Hello there, if you've skipped chapter 10, I suggest you read that first. This chapter also is a bit dark at the end of it, but it's a very important part of the story. Also, Ash's Golurk will be referred to as a he now. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equals talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy, "," equals thoughts, and** _ **","**_ **equals both talking and telepathy at the same time.**

 **Violet City, 3 weeks later.**

We see that Violet City has been fully repaired with the help of everyone that was currently in town at the time, and our couple, Ash and Latias, along with their friends, are headed to the Violet City gym, not to fight Falkner, but Whitney while she's in town. "I can't wait to battle Whitney, and especially can't wait for the final gym battle with Clair!" Ash said, still as enthusiastic about battling as ever. "Ash, I kinda got my information mixed up. Clair was the last one to fight last year, you'll be fighting here after Whitney this year. This year Juan is the final gym leader." Brock said. "I don't care, a battle's a battle." Ash said with a smile on his face.

 _"When will you have time for me, hmmm? Can we go on a date soon?"_ Latias asked Ash slyly. "I've already thought of where we will go, but were not in that town yet, so please be patient." Ash said in response. _"Alright, I can wait, but only because I love you."_ Latias said before making out with Ash. "Ash, I hate to stop you, but if you want to battle Whitney, then we have to hurry." Brock said, not wanting his friend to be disappointed. "Alright." Ash said reluctantly after he stopped kissing Latias.

When they arrived at the gym, they were automatically greeted by Whitney. "Hey Ash." Whitney said. "Hey Whitney. I've come here to challenge you to a battle so I can compete in this year's Champions League." Ash said, which Whitney laughed at. "I'm sorry, but you have to at least been a champion of a region at least once." Whitney said. "But I am a champion! I'm the champion of the Orange Islands!" Ash said, more than slightly annoyed.

When Whitney heard this, she wondered how she didn't realize it till now. This Ash was the same Ash Ketchum that became the Champion of the Orange islands the year before he came to Johto. "Oh, I didn't realize that. Okay, I accept you challenge." Whitney said, leading the group into the gym. When they stood in their places, the referee announced then rules. "In this battle, you are only allowed to use 1 pokémon. Now choose your pokémon." The referee stated. "Okay, go, Miltank!" Whitney said as she sent out her famous (and not for a good reason) Miltank. "Alright, Golurk! I choose you!" Ash said sending out the Automaton pokémon.

"Alright, let the battle, begin!" The referee declared. "Miltank! Use rollout!" Whitney said, but to her surprise, Ash wasn't caught off guard at all. "Golurk fly up into the air and use Drain punch!" Ash said, catching Whitney off guard. Golurk's feet then retracted and it started to rocket into the sky. "Wait, It can fly?" Whitney said in surprise. When Golurk reach the point in the sky he wanted to get to, he lifted one fist and started to spin around. He then started to dive towards Miltank. "Miltank! Dodge it!" Whitney said panicking, but it was to late.

Golurk then swooped back up, and hit Miltank with the drain punch in the form of a spinning uppercut. "Miltank no!" Whitney said as the Miltank had it's rollout interrupt and was now hurtling into the sky. Miltank then came crashing down, causing a dust cloud to appear. When the dust cleared, to everyone's surprise, miltank had already fainted. "U-um, Miltank is unable to battle, Golurk is the winner, meaning the victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" The referee declared. "Aw man. I was hoping for some kind of challenge at least. I knew I should have use Porygon-Z." Ash said in disappointment.

"I guess it's no real surprise, especially since Miltank got hit hard by a fighting type move." Whitney said, trying to keep herself from crying. She then walked up to Ash and handed him an unfamiliar badge. "This is the Rolling badge. With this, you can challenge the next gym leader, Clair." She said. "Alright, I got, the Rolling badge!" Ash said, with golurk, pikachu and Porygon-Z Jumping up in the air excitedly. _"He even does this when he gets a badge? Good grief."_ Latias said as she let out a sigh.

When they exited the gym, an eevee ran up to Serena and hid behind her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Serena asked the eevee. "My trainer was trying to kill me." The eevee said. "What? Why would someone do that?" Serena said, but not surprising the eevee for some reason. "Hey eevee, I've been looking all over for you!" A random trainer said to the eevee, startling it. "Hey! Leave eevee alone! From what it said, you tried to kill it!" Serena said. Then a bunch of police cars arrived at the scene.

"Joey, your under arrest for pokémon abuse. Now release the eevee or we'll release it by force." Officer Jenny said through a megaphone. "Fine, eevee, return!" Joey said before releasing it. Officer Jenny then put hand cuffs on him and took him away. "Hey eevee would you like to be my pokémon?" Serena asked. "You don't seem like much of a battler, so no." the eevee said. _" Okay then, how about I catch you, but I trade you over to my friend Ash, he loves battles, and he also has a pokémon that seems like it would be good at contests that I want."_ Serena said through her mind.

The eevee then thought for a bit. "Sure, as long as you trade me over to your friend Ash." Eevee said sternly. "Alright, go pokeball!" Serena said as she threw a Level ball, instantly catching Eevee. "Hey Ash, would you like my Eevee for your Golurk? He seemed like he would great in contests, while Eevee likes to battle." Serena asked Ash. "Let me think... Sure, let's trade!" Ash said. They then headed to the pokémon center and traded their pokémon. When they got back outside, they then let their new pokémon out of their pokeballs.

"Alright, eevee, come on out!" Ash said he threw the level ball up in the air. "Okay, Golurk, come on out!" Serena said, throwing the Luxury ball up in the air. They felt like they had to make sure they had the correct pokémon, and they did. "Okay Eevee, let's train hard real soon." Ash said to his new eevee. "Right." Eevee said, even though he knew Ash didn't understand what he said, getting recalled to his pokeball. "Alright Golurk, we'll try to perfect that spinning uppercut cut of yours and also use your other moves with it as well really soon." Serena said.

"Alright! I can't wait to finally compete in a contest!" Golurk said excitedly, but instead of being recalled to his ball, he was now walking with everyone down route 32. Some time later, everyone stopped and looked behind themselves. What they saw was a man with an odd Purple hairdo. He was wearing a long, Lime Green jacket, with a tall collar that was all most up to the top of his head. The collar was the same color as his hair, making his head look like a flower.

"Hi, who are you?" Ash asked the man. "Oh, allow me to introduce my self. I'm Xedric Carson, Leader of the Kalos Peacekeepers." He said in response to Ash's question. "Oh, your a peacekeeper, that's good to know. Just wondering, but are you some kind of Grass typ-." Ash was about to ask another question, when suddenly Xedric pulled a Katana out of nowhere and swung it at Ash, barley missing him, and causing Ash to fall on the ground. "Oh, I missed," Xedric said in disappointment.

"What was that for?" Ash said angrily. "Every rose has it's thorns." Xedric said as he laughed a little. "What is wrong with you?" Ash asked Xedric. "What's wrong with me? I should be asking you that question, you freak!" Xedric said, no longer calm. "The Kalos Peacekeepers main goal is to destroy all types of love I deem unnatural, and I just so happen to think a human being in love with a pokémon is unnatural. So please hold still so I can make this quick." Xedric said, confusing Ash at first. "What do you-" Ash started, but stopped as he realized what Xedric was going to do.

Xedric was going to kill him. Ash tried to move, but was paralysed by fear. "I hope you enjoyed you stay in Hell!" Xedric said as he started to thrust the katana down. But instead of the sword hitting Ash, it dug into a carpet. Xedric was now back in his office. He then noticed to male grunts kissing. "I don't take kindly to traitors." Xedric said, catching the two grunts off guard. Before they could say anything, Xedric killed them instantly. "Hello, I'm back, but I don't know how. I'm going to need the cleaning crew up hear right away." Xedric said into the intercom.

 **Back on route 32 in Johto**

"Wait, where did he go?" Brock asked, wondering what just happened. After Ash regained his mobility, he noticed that Serena's eyes were glowing a little blue. "Serena, what's going on?" Ash asked Serena, causing her eyes to return to normal. "I-I don't know. I just thought of Xedric going back to where he came from, and then he disappeared!" Serena said, shocked as to what happened. _**"Wait... That means you teleported him away!"**_ Everyone said in surprise.

"I guess that means I really am a psychic." Serena said confidently. The group then headed off to Azalea Town, but for some reason, Serena couldn't help but think about Xedric. **"Xedric Carson, why does his name sound so familiar, he also looked kinda like..."** Serena suddenly stopped in place, quivering in place. "N-no. It... Can't be." she said, getting everyone's attention. _"What's the matter Serena?"_ Latias asked. The next thing Serena said sent chills down everyone's spines. "I-I think Xedric is... My father!"

 **Did anyone see that one coming? Seeing as Serena doesn't have an official last name, I had to give her, her mother, and her father a last name. You might be wondering how Xedric is Serena's father, when it is suggested the he's dead. You'll find out about that tomorrow. Also, I'm going to put there will be a poll on what eeveelution Ash should have. By the way, Xedric's name is pronounced as ZedRick. That's about it for today.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. The Lost Empire

**Hello there. I've decided to upload this chapter today, January 11, 2017. Make sure that you've read chapters 10 and 11 before this. Also there will be 1 group of villains returning, a returning main antagonist, and another OC revealed in this chapter. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equals talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy, "," equals thoughts, and** _ **","**_ **equals both talking and telepathy at the same time.**

 _ **"What do you mean you think he's your father?"**_ everyone asked Serena. "What I mean is that I thought he was dead. When we get to Azalea Town, I'm going to call my mom for real this time," Serena said. Suddenly they were attacked.

"Prepare for trouble..." a female voice said.

"and make it double!" a male voice said.

"Here's our mission, so you better listen!" both voices said.

"To infect the world with devastation!" said a woman as she appeared

"To blight all people in every nation!" said a man as he appeared

"Let me guess, Cassidy and Batch?" Ash asked. "It's Butch you pip squeak!" The man, now as Butch, said, clearly annoyed at the fact that no one could get his name right. _"My boyfriend isn't a pip squeak!"_ Latias said angrily. "We've come to take you away Latias and give you to the boss as his new pokémon." Cassidy said to the red eon. Ash then proceeded to laugh. "Hey! What's so funny?" the two team rocket members said at the same time.

"It's just that she can't be caught, even though she's wild!" Ash said before laughing again. "Oh great, what do we tell the boss now?" Butch asked Cassidy. "I don't know. Let's just head back now." Cassidy said before the two of them made an escaped. "Okay then, let's head through union cave!" Ash said, no longer laughing, before everyone did as he said.

 **3 hours later, on Route 33, right before the entrance to Azalea Town**

After they got out of the cave, they about to head into Azalea Town. They then heard the bushes rattling, so they stood their ground. What they didn't expect is for the sound to be two girls, one being injured and was being carried by the other on her back. Ash thought he had trecognized the girl that was being carried as someone he knew from Pallet Town, her name being Rachel, her favorite color was green. The girl who was carrying the other girl had blue hair. She then looked at our heroes.

"Please _*cough* *cough*_ , help me get Rachel to the hospital." said the blue haired girl, confirming Ash's thoughts. They then rushed the two straight to the non pokémon hospital, only to be stopped by a bunch of people with uniforms that had a heart on it with an Olive branch going through it on them. "Stop! We, the Kalos Peacekeepers, have orders to eliminate those girls!" said one of the "grunts." Just like with Xedric, Serena ended up teleporting them away, but this time with no location in mind, sending 20,000 ft up into the air in the middle of the ocean.

Once everyone had gotten Rachel to the emergency room, the blue haired girl the went to get checked for possible injuries. She then got back into the room with a look of despair on her face. "Hey, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Ash, and this is my girlfriend Latias... Oh and I can't forget about you pikachu..." Ash was introducing everyone to the blue haired girl. "What's your name?" he asked her. "My name's Marina. It was very nice of you to help me an my g-! I mean friend Rachel." Marina said.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked Marina. "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." Marina said clearly nervous about something. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but if you are trying to keep a secret, you can trust us to keep it safe." Ash said, hoping he could convince Marina to talk. "O-o-okay, you see, Rachel isn't just my friend." Marina said, who then gulped. "S-she's m-m-my... _*sigh*_ she's my girlfriend." Marina said, the last part just being loud enough for only Ash, Latias, Brock, and Serena to hear.

"We don't see anything wrong with that, right guys?" Ash asked his girlfriend and friends, receiving nods from them (Including Serena surprisingly). "Isn't this kind of relationship illegal in Johto though?" Marina asked quietly. "You don't have to worry. Johto recently passed a gay rights act 10 days ago, abolishing the law your so worried about, you might get glared at here and there, but that's about it." Brock said, trying to comfort her. " _*Sigh*_ that's a relief." Marina said.

"Wait. What was with those Kalos Peacekeepers people anyways?" She asked. "They're a group of people who eliminates people who are in a romantic relationships, that their leader, Xedric Carson, deems unnatural." Ash said. "That's terrible!" Marina said, clearly shocked. The light above the emergency room turned off and a doctor came out. "We have great news! Your friend is going to make a full recovery. The injuries weren't nearly as bad as they looked, all she needs is some rest now." the doctor said, causing Marina to cry tears of joy, glad to hear her girlfriend will be fine.

 **Meanwhile, in Kalos**

We see a man in an odd black coat, walking up to the doors of the Peacekeeper main Hq. "Halt, state your business here." A grunt said. "I have an important meeting with your leader, Xedric Carson. He called me here for that reason, but didn't tell me why." The man said with a slightly raspy voice. "Let's see... Ah, ex team plasma and neo team plasma leader, Ghetsis Harmonia, you may come in." the other grunt said. Ghetsis was eventually lead to Xedric's office.

"Who are you, and what did you actually call me here for?" Ghetsis asked Xedric. Xedric then turned around with a worried expression on his face. "You don't remember me? You only biological child!" Xedric said, shedding fake tears. Ghetsis hadn't expected this, to see his only biological son here, after he ran away 21 years ago. "Look at you. Your all grown up. So when did you get your last name changed?" Ghetsis asked his son. "I ended up getting adopted... Anyways, I just found out about an old legend!" Xedric said happily, no longer using his fake crying. "What legend?" Ghetsis asked, curious about what his son had to say.

"The legend is about me and great great grandpa! It's in this old letter I found in the Orre region, this is what it says..."

 _Reading within reading time_

 _Dear King Jeremiah Omega Harmonia,_

 _I'm a person who can see the future. Your empire will end up falling, and you will be executed. But many, many years later, your Empire will rise as high as the sky, and will you will be reincarnated as your great, great grandson, and will be named Xedric. During this time, you will try to conquer all regions... (Part of the letter is ripped out)_

 _sincerely_

 _an old friend_

 _end of the letter_

"So what do you think?" Xedric asked his father. At first Ghetsis was surprised to hear his son was a reincarnated king. "Where's the missing part to the letter?" Ghetsis asked. "I don't know. I found it this way." Xedric said. "There appears to be something written on the back." said Ghetsis, prompting Xedric to turn the paper over. "It's a bunch of random letters and 1 number, they are 'Gsv Glny lu Qvivnrzs Lnvtz Szinlmrz rh 50 hlowrvih gl gsv irtsg lu gsv lmob lzhrh dsvm ollprmt zg Ng. Yzggov. Lmob zugvi urmwrmt rg, xzm srh tivzg vnkriv vnvitv.' What do they mean?" Xedric asked himself.

"That's an Atbash cipher, after hearing what the letters are, it can be decoded into 'The Tomb of Jeremiah Omega Harmonia is 50 soldiers to the right of the only oasis when looking at Mt. Battle. Only after finding it, can his great empire emerge.'" Ghetsis said to his son's surprise. "Then we have to go to the Orre region right away!" Xedric said excitedly as he lead Ghetsis to a private jet.

 **4 hours later in The Orre region**

Xedric, Ghetsis, and 10 grunts, have arrived at the only known oasis in the Orre region, the Poké Spot. "We're finally here. Grunts! Start digging, now!" Xedric commanded, followed by the grunts digging in the approximate area. After a few minutes of digging, one of the grunts then hit something solid with a crevice in it. "I found something!" The grunt said. After the area was cleared out, they saw a large, stone hatch with an emblem on it, similar to that of Xedric's logo, but what appeared to be an Olive branch was pitch black in color.

They then proceeded to lift the hatch, went down a long staircase, and down an even longer hall. When they reached the end of the hall, they saw a non-Cofagrigus sarcophagus, and a single stone brick above it, stick out a little. Xedric then pushed it back into place, and then the ground started to shake. "What's going on?" One of the grunts asked. "I think we should get out of here." Xedric said as everyone ran out of the tomb, barley making it out.

What they saw next left them in awe. A massive City was slowly rising from the sands. "This is... Incredible!" Xedric said, in which Ghetsis nodded to. "Indeed." Ghetsis said in response. The massive City now had now surfaced, this city, was the Lost Empire of Zorreshion.

 **To clarify, Zorreshion is a made up name, just like Xedric. It is pronounced as z-Or-She-On, and in this timeline, is where the Orre region's name was derived from. I'm also going to wait an extra day or 2 before starting chapter 13 so the poll has more time to be around. That wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	13. Bloodlines

**Hello there. I forgot to add something in the last chapter, so I'll put it in this one. There will be an OC revealed in this chapter, but they aren't actually in the main part of the story, more like part of a backstory. Also, Rachel is supposed to be a variation of Leaf/Green. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **3 hours after were we had left off in Azalea Town**

Ash, Latias, Serena, and Brock, along with their new friend Marina, are still at the hospital, sitting by the bed Rachel is in. Rachel then woke up as a Doctor came into the room. "I see she's awake. She can leave once she feels better." the doctor stated. "Are you feeling better?" the doctor asked Rachel. "Yes," Is all she said. As soon as the doctor left and Rachel was told about the new law, both Rachel and Marina started kissing. "I think we sould get going, do you two want to travel with us?" Brock asked the two girls, and when they stopped, they then looked at each other, then nodded to Brock. Everyone then proceeded to walk out of the room.

"What happened again?" Rachel asked Marina. "We were attacked by some people who think that how we're in love is unnatural." said Marina. "Oh my!" Said Rachel, shocked as to what the one she's in love with said. "Oh! I forgot that I need to call my mom." Serena said, who was followed by Aah and Latias. "Is this really necessary?" Serena asked Ash and Latias. "Seeing as what you did last time, we aren't completely trusting of you yet," Ash said. _"Yeah, so we do think it's necessary,"_ Latias said, finishing Ash's statement. "Oh yeah. I forgot," Serena said before calling her mother.

"Oh! Serena, I've been looking all over for you! Why aren't you in Hoenn?" Serena's mother, Grace, asked. "Mom, we need to talk." Serena said. "About what?" Grace asked. "It's about dad, you said he was dead, but I think I recently saw him here in Johto." Serena told her mother. "Oh, silly me! I meant to say he's dead to me now, meaning I hate him and don't care for him." Grace said. "Oh, I also found this old ripped piece of paper in the Orre region the other day when your father Xedric wouldn't stop insisting that I go with him until I actually did." Grace said as she pulled out a very old looking piece of paper, the name Xedric causing Serena to shiver a little.

"It says, 'but you will be stopped by your great, great, great granddaughter and great great great great nephew.' Weird, right?" Grace asked her daughter. "Yeah, your right. I have a feeling I will know what it means eventually. Well, it was nice talking to you, bye!" Serena said. "Bye, stay safe!" Grace said, before they both hung up. "We should probably find the rest of the group now." Ash said trying to get Serena to hurry.

Ash then noticed someone else was listening the whole time. It was Sabrina the gym leader. "Hey Sabrina! What are you doing here?" Ash asked Sabrina, only to be ignored as she started to talking to Serena, similarly to what happened with Arceus and Bianca. "So, your the one who almost turned into a Kadabra in their sleep." Sabrina said to Serena. There was a brief silence after that. _ **"What!?"**_ Latias, Ash, and Serena said at the same time. "I Almost... turned into... a Pokémon?" Serena said, confused as to what Sabrina said.

"Wait, were you the one who was talking to me in a black void?" Serena asked. "I don't know what you're talking about, all I knew was that someone almost turned into a Kadabra, I only just found out your name by accident." Sabrina said, showing that she wasn't trying to listen to Serena talking to Grace. "I also see some of your psychic powers are going into Ash... I need to get going." Sabrina said "What do you mean Ash-," Serena was about to ask Sabrina something, but Sabrina had suddenly left by teleporting away.

 **3 Days later in the Orre region**

We see Xedric at a podium, in the large castle in the center of the Zorreshion empire, about to make an announcement "I have an announcement to make!" Xedric said, followed by all his supporters going quite. "Apparently, I am the reincarnation of my great great grandfather, King Jeremiah Omega Harmonia, The Bloody King! So I would like to ask of you to think of me, as a king!" Xedric said, which all his supporters then started to chant "King Xedric," in response. Then Xedric went back to his throne room, only to be greeted by the sight of his father.

"Father, I would like to let you know that I actually ran away from home 30 years ago, not 21." Xedric said to Ghetsis. "I knew it was long, but it didn't feel that long. Now changing the subject, Xedric, I may not know much about your great great grandfather, but why did you call him the bloody king?" Ghetsis asked his son. "Alright, I'll tell you then." Xedric said before telling him about his findings.

"Legend has it that King Zachary Theta Harmonia, was a man who accepted any kind of love, but due to this, he was killed by his ten year old son, Jeremiah. Jeremiah then blamed someone he despised for this crime and became the final king of Zorreshion. Jeremiah was feared by many because he killed for fun, hence him being called the bloody king. One day, 40 years after King Zachary's death, Jeremiah was overthrown from his tyrannical rule, he was then found guilty of killing his father, and was executed. Then his empire was submerged, deep in the sands, until 3 days ago that is."

"Boss, I mean, your majesty! We have captured the person you wanted test that prototype on!" a grunt said. "Bring him in." Xedric said, soon to be followed by two grunts wheeling in a man with black hair and was wearing a blue jacket. His name was Calem Ketchum. "So your Calem... Grunts, put the device on him and start it up, now!" Xedric said, commanding the grunts. They then put the device on Calem, and turned it on, causing Calem immense pain.

Xedric then walked out and went to a newly built nearby runway as a private jet flew in. After it had landed, a woman came out, and walked up to Xedric. "Why hello Lusamine, it's great to see my sister again after 19 years!" Xedric said to the woman, now known as Lusamine. "You know I'm not your sister by blood, so why do call me that? Also, what did you call me here for, and what's with that beautiful castle?" Lusamine asked. "That castle, is mine! I called you here because would like to ask if you would like a tour of it?" Xedric asked his sister. "I would, only to see if it's just as beautiful inside." said Lusamine.

They then walked around the castle for a while. "This is my room..." Xedric said as they reached the door to his bedroom. "And this is this is where I eat." Xedric said as get reached the massive Dining room. "Your majesty!" A grunt said. "What's the matter?" Xedric asked the grunt. "The experiment was a success!" the grunt said, which in response, a freakishly large smile appeared on Xedric's face. "Excellent!" Xedric said as he then started to laugh maniacally.

 **I felt like it would make sense for Lusamine to be technically Xedric's sister because Xedric looks kinda like a rose in the way he's dressed, representing beauty. Also, something that doesn't involve Lusamine is that Xedric's middle name is Upsilon (oop-sil-in) and Ghetsis' middle name will be Xi (z-** **eye), also, their middle names aren't made up names, they're ancient Greek letters (which look like** **Υ for Xedric's middle name and Ξ for Ghetsis').** **I also felt like Calem should be in this story, but he would be old enough to be Serena's dad, but would be Ash's dad.**

 **Here's some information about Xedric and this version of Calem.**

 _ **Xedric Upsilon Harmonia; Now known as Xedric Upsilon Carson since being adopted at 12 years old:**_

 **Age: 40**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Father: Ghetsis Xi Harmonia**

 **Mother: ?**

 **Sister: Lusamine Carson**

 **Ex Wife: Grace**

 **Daughter: Serena**

 _ **Calem Ketchum:**_

 **Age: 39**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Mother: ?**

 **Father: ?**

 **Wife: Delia**

 **Son: Ash**

 **That just about wraps this up.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. The Deranged Scientist

**Hello there. I'm adding a mystery character in this chapter... AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!... No, not really. The character will go by Sigma, which is another ancient greek letter, it looks like a sideways M or W ( Σ ). I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equals talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy,** **"," equals thoughts and** _ **","**_ **equals telepathy and talking happening at the same time.**

 **Azalea Town, 1 day after Lusamine visited Xedric**

We see Ash and Latias, along with their four friends arrive in the Ilex forest, ready for some pokémon battle and contest training, seeing as Serena has just registered for competing in contests around Johto. "Alright, let's get to training!" Ash said excitedly. Right before they started training, they noticed something in the trees, when they took a closer look, they were horrified at what they saw (which is an understatement). They saw someone who was beaten badly, dangling from the trees by a bag around their neck. They were so terrified that even though they tried to scream, it ended up barely audible.

They then heared a noise from some bushes, followed by a throwing star barely missing them, hitting a nearby tree instead. They then heard someone laughing, "HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Suddenly a masked man appeared right in front of them, but not by teleporting. It was because he was no longer invisible. "Greetings, I am Sigma, lead scientist of the Kalos Peacekeepers and the Zorreshion Empire, hahahaha." the masked figure, now known as Sigma, said with a creepy, and slightly mechanical voice, causing a chill to run down everyone's spines as he laughed a little.

"Oh, have I frightened you? That was quick. It's no fun doing what I did to him to you when my playmates get scared too quickly." Sigma said as he pointed to the dead person, then pointing at the gang, making everyone sick to their stomachs. "Seeing as how scared you are, I'll leave you alone, for now. Until then, tata. HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Sigma said, laughing. He then suddenly disappeared. This time he teleported, but without using psychic powers. Everyone then passed out from fear a few seconds afterwards.

When they woke up, they were in in some beds in the Charcoal Kiln back in Azalea Town. _**"What happened?"**_ everyone asked simultaneously. "We found you passed out on the forest floor, so we brought you here." One of the family members that lived there said. "I think we should get going." Brock said. "Alright, you can visit us any time!" Another one from the family said as the group headed out the door.

 _"That Sigma person... he really scares me."_ Latias said, still shocked as to what she saw. **"I'll make sure Sigma pays for killing that person."** Is what went through Ash's mind. Later, Ash suddenly walked upon a bunch of random pieces of metal and a circuit board, he suddenly felt the urge to make something out of them. He then thought if what he could make, and then started to build one of his ideas.

"Ash, since when were you like Clemont?" Serena asked Ash. When Ash finished it, it ended up being a large, box shaped machine, he then stated what it was. "This is a super storage unit. It can store as much as 90,000 bikes, and shrink down to the size of an inactive pokeball without damaging the contents." Ash said, who then put a bike in, shrunk the box to the size of an inactive pokeball, enlarged the box, and to everyone's surprise, the bike was the same as it looked before going in, also to Serena's surprise, it didn't blow up.

"Ash! How did you manage to think about creating and actually creating this?" Both Rachel and Marina asked Ash. "I don't know, the idea suddenly popped into my head, and then I started to create it using some blueprints in my mind." Ash said, causing everyone's jaws to drop. _"Well here's something you won't be able to store in that box,"_ Latias said before kissing Ash. Since Rachel and Marina didn't know about Ash and Latias being in love, they were a little surprised at first.

 **Meanwhile, in a top secret underground lab underneath the Zorreshion Empire**

Xedric was sitting down, waiting for someone, tapping his foot impatiently. "Were is he?" Xedric asked himself. "Usually being patient brings good things you know." Sigma said as he suddenly appeared in front of Xedric. "There you are Sigma! Were have you been?" Xedric asked Sigma while being slightly annoyed. "If you'd like to know, I was having some fun in the Ilex forest in Johto and was spying on some people as well." is all Sigma said. "Well I need you to test some things on some pokémon we just got shipped in from Cipher, are you willing to do so?" Xedric asked Sigma.

"With pleasure your majesty." Sigma said before teleporting away.

 **Back in Azalea Town at night**

Ash was doing some intense training with Eevee and Pikachu. Then when Eevee was battling Pikachu, she started to evolve. She had finally evolved into Umbreon. "Awesome! You evolved Umbreon!" Ash said, both happily and excitedly. What caught Ash off guard was what happened next. "Thank you, Ash." Ash's Umbreon said.

 **Well then, does anyone think that was a pretty morbid start to the chapter? Just to let you know, Umbreon isn't speaking like a human. Also, here's some details about Sigma.**

 _ **Sigma "?":**_

 **Age: Unspecified**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Relatives: Unknown**

 **Well that wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	15. The more, The Merrier

**Hello there. I had to closed the poll about Eeveelutions yesterday seeing as not many people had voted yet, I was making the chapter that Ash and friends head to the Ilex Forest, and it seemed like there wouldn't be anymore votes for a while. The winner was Umbreon as you may have known if you read in the last chapter. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equal talking, but in flashbacks/long explanations, it represents telepathy, it's the same for** _","_ **, it's also different than usual in flashbacks/long explanations,** **and "," equals thoughts, but in flashbacks/long explanations, it represents both talking and telepathy happening at the same time, while** _ **","**_ **represents thoughts in flashbacks/Long explanations.**

 **Azalea Town at night, right where we left off.**

The was silence for at least a minute until Ash spoke. "Did you... just, talk, Umbreon?" Ash asked her. Umbreon, somehow, wasn't very surprised as to what was happening to Ash. "So, you can understand what I say. That means you must have psychic powers... Where did you get them from?" She asked Ash. "I do have psychic powers, I just didn't know which ones, how did you know that I had psychic powers exactly?" Ash asked, now realizing that he asked a dumb question, but it was too late.

"Other than you understanding what I said, you also seem to have that vibe that people and pokémon with psychic powers give off. It's only detectable to dark types, this is due to psychic types being weak against dark types and psychic type moves not having an effect on dark types. It's just one of the perks of being a dark type, I found out about it when Joey was my trainer," Umbreon said to Ash.

"Well, to answer your question on where I got my powers, I think a Psychic type gym leader named Sabrina had told me that I was getting them from Serena." Ash said, causing Umbreon's head to tilt. "I researched about that subject with Joey, before he was mean to me and tried to kill me that is. My research stated that only people who are related by at least their great great great great grandparents can obtain psychic powers from each other." Umbreon said, making Ash feel uncomfortable because of Serena.

"Do you think she knows that me and her are related? Wait... Never mind. Since she had tried to forcefully make me fall in love with her once, which back fired, she probably doesn't." Ash said as he looked back at when Serena tried to separate him and Latias. "Wait, she tried to forcefully make you love her? But she seems so nice!" Umbreon said, surprised to hear thar about her technical last trainer. "Can you keep it down Umbreon? There's people sleeping, and I'm about to go to bed." Ash said, getting the dark type eeveelution to be quiet. They then headed into the pokémon center.

 **The Next Morning**

Ash just woke up and realised he hadn't recalled Umbreon back to her ball. He then heard a scream that sounded like Serena from outside. This woke everyone in the room up, in which they all started yo run outside to check on Serena. All they saw was a look of horror on Serena's face as she saw Ash, she also looked like she was about to puke. _**"Serena? Is everything okay?"**_ Latias, Brock, Rachel, and Marina asked. Umbreon just told Serena something very important. "I didn't realize this till now, but, Ash and I are related!" Serena said, shocking everyone.

After things calmed down, the two couples of the group started to kiss. Suddenly Brock saw someone in the distance he recognized. It was the battle frontier pike queen, Lucy. He then ran up to her, seeing as Latias was distracted. "It's nice to see you again beautiful." Brock said, now flirting with Lucy. When he touched Lucy's hand, she pulled back a little. He then noticed something was kinda off about her, but couldn't put his finger on it. "U-um, Brock, I need to tell you something." Lucy said. **"Ooohhh, she's going to tell me she has a boyfriend, isn't she?"** Brock thought.

"Brock... I... I... I... I love you." Lucy said as she started to blush. Since Brock never expected this to actually happen, he ended up passing out briefly. "Oh! Brock! Are you okay?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, I think I am... Can you do something to make sure this isn't a dream Lucy. Plea-," Brock said, only to be interrupted by Lucy kissing him. Brock now was pretty sure he wasn't dreaming. When they stopped, Lucy had something else to say as well. "Brock, I heard that you've been flirting with a lot of women, so please promise that you'll stop flirting with other women now, seeing as I want to be your girlfriend." Lucy said.

"Well, if we're going to start going out, than I don't see anything wrong with what your asking. So I promise I won't flirt with other women." Brock said before they started to make out. Ash and Latias stopped kissing, and looked around, only to see a Lucy and Brock kissing each other with lots of passion. Latias was about to use psychic, but Ash stopped her. "Latias, it seems that the woman over there, Lucy, seems to have fallen in love with Brock, so is there any real sense in restraining Brock?" Ash asked his girlfriend. _"I guess you right. They do look happy together now that I think of it."_ Latias said.

While all this was happening, Serena had started to cry. **"Why, why do I have to be so alone right now? Where are you?"** Serena asked herself and some else in her mind. "Hey everyone!" Brock said trying to get all his friends attention, which snapped Serena out of her state. "For all of those who don't know, this is Lucy, we meet a while back, but now she's my girlfriend!" Brock said both happily and excitedly. "It's good to know that you finally got a girlfriend, but are you going to stop flirting though?" Ash asked. "Actually yes, I am!" Brock said, which caused Ash to pass out from shock.

"Is it really that surprising?" Brock asked Serena. "Yeah," Serena said, now guessing at what the minimum of how long Brock has been flirting for was. When Ash got up after passing out, he was still a little shocked. Suddenly, a pokémon jumped out of nowhere. It was a shiny Gardevoir. Then one Love ball fell out of Serena's bag, rolled over to the gardevoir, and instantly captured it. "Well... I guess I have a gardevoir now, I think it's name should be..." Serena said, thinking of a name. "Okay. Luna, come on out!" She said as she sent out the newly named Gardevoir.

 _"Why hello again, my love, I missed you."_ The Gardevoir, which was female, said seductively to her trainer. This ended up catching everyone off guard. When everyone looked at Serena, she was blushing while she looked at Luna. "Serena, are you blushing?" Ash asked. "U-um, n-no, no I'm not!" Serena said as she looked away, blushed even harder. "Serena, do you have some kind of crush on Luna? You just caught her you know." Marina asked. "N-no, I don't!" Serena said, having a hard time hiding her true emotions.

"Serena, tell us what's really going on. Please?" Brock, Lucy and Rachel asked, and with a sigh, she did so. "Well, I actually meet Luna back in union cave, had some doubts at first, and I also tried to reject my feelings." Serena said, confusing everyone. _"What do you mean?"_ Latias asked. "Okay, I'll tell you." Serena said before explaining.

 _Explanation Flashback time,_

 _We see Ash, Latias, and Brock in union cave. But it appears Serena has gotten herself lost. We see her stumbling in the dark. She then tripped and scrapped her knee, only for it to be healed by some pokémon using recover._ "Hey, are you okay?" _a Shiny female gardevoir asked Serena through telepathy, followed by barely seeing Serena nod. "Why were you wandering in the dark?" the gardevoir asked. "I got separated from a boy I used to have a crush on, his girlfriend, and one of my friends. But I'm okay now thanks to you." Serena said, causing gardevoir to blush a little, but Serena couldn't see it because it was just dark enough inside the cave for it to not be visible._

 _The two of them then walked around in the cave and eventually found themselves outside in the ruins of Alph._ "I'll show you where I live at the moment if that's okay with you." _the gardevoir offered to Serena. "Sure!" Serena said. Then when the gardevoir grabbed onto Serena's hand to lead her, Serena started to feel funny._ _ **"What's this feeling I'm having? No... it couldn't be... especially a female one,"**_ _Serena thought to herself about this as the gardevoir lead the way._

"Okay, here we are at my house! It's crappy, I know, but it's all I have." _the gardevoir said after they entered a small cave. Serena then noticed a mirror and walked over to it, still holding the gardevoir's hand. What they saw next came as a complete surprise to Serena. Both Serena and the gardevoir were blushing. Serena then let go of the gardevoir's hand and ran out of cave/house._ _ **"No, this can't be happening, it just isn't right!"**_ _Serena said to herself in her mind, still not completely accepting of the fact that pokémon and humans being in love is okay, and not accepting of lesbian and bisexual people and pokémon._

 _She then ended up accidentally running off a cliff and started to fall, only to stop in mid air. Serena was caught by the gardevoir's psychic attack and brought back up in front of her._ "Are you okay? Oh, I forgot to tell you my name, my name is Luna... Anyways, why did you run away like that so suddenly?" _the gardevoir, now known as Luna, asked Serena. Serena just stood there, looking away, but didn't realize Luna saw her blushing a little._ "Why are you blushing?" _Luna asked, her voice causing Serena to blush more._

"Are you blushing... Because of me? I thought you said you like boys." _Luna said, clearly wondering what's happening. "I do like boys! Especially the love kind of way!" Serena said._ "So your bisexual then?" _Luna asked. "W-what? I-I'm n-not bise-!" Serena was about to finish speaking, but suddenly, she was being kissed by Luna. She was disgusted at first and was thinking of pushing away, but something kept her from doing so. Soo_ _n, all the tension in her body had released and she put as much passion into the kiss as Luna did. Serena now no longer thought that being bisexual, gay, a lesbian, or being in love with a pokémon as wrong._

 _When they stopped, they didn't know exactly how long they were kissing for, but they did know that they had been for awhile. "I guess, I was wrong." Serena said while blushing. "Hey, how about you become my pokémon, I don't have any pokeballs at the moment, so you'll have to head though somewhere you won't be caught in by anyone to Azalea Town, since I'm headed there. Is that okay?" Serena asked Luna._ "Yes, but as long as it's okay with you for me to be your girlfriend, and I mean as lovers." _Luna said in response, causing Serena to blush more. "S-sure, honey," Serena said._

 _"I need to get going now. See you in Azalea Town my love!"_ _Serena said as she waved goodbye for now, walking towards union cave._ "Bye! I love you!" _Luna said, when suddenly, Serena seemed to teleport._ "Oh, so my girlfriend is a Psychic as well." _Luna said happily, but slightly surprised, before heading off to Azalea Town._

 _Serena found herself outside, near the exit of Union cave on route 33, wondering what happened, and then she saw Ash, Brock, and Latias come out of the cave. "Serena, this is where you were. We've been looking all over for you." Brock said._ "We should get going to, where was it again?" _Latias asked Ash. "We're head to Azalea Town, now, come here," Ash said before he kissed Latias, but no one knew that Serena was fine with this because she had a girlfriend now who was a pokémon._

 _End of a Explanation Flashback._

No one could believe that Serena was in love with Luna, until what happened next. What proved them wrong was when Serena and Luna started kissing very passionately. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, so they tried pinching each other, but found they were already awake. After that, everyone felt happy for Serena and Luna. When Serena and Luna stopped kissing, they were asked some questions.

"Serena, are you bisexual?" Ash asked Serena. "Yes," is all Serena said. _"Luna, here's a similar question to what Ash asked Serena, are you Bisexual, or a lesbian?"_ Latias asked. _"I'm a lesbian, do you have a problem with that?"_ Luna ask Latias. _"No, just wanted to know, that all."_ Latias said. After a bunch of questions, they then decided to go through the Ilex forest before training this time. This was in case Sigma was still there.

 **Meanwhile, at the Citadark isle in the Orre region.**

We see a boat belonging to Xedric arrive at the island. When Xedric, Ghetsis, Sigma, and Lusamine get off the boat, they are greeted by a man with blue hair. "Hello there, are you Ardos, new leader of Cipher, by any chance?" Xedric asked the man. "Yes, I am Ardos, I am to assume your Xedric, also, it's nice to meet you Ghetsis, I've heard a lot about you." Ardos said. "Who are those people behind you?" Ardos asked Xedric and Ghetsis. "This Lady is Lusamine, while the masked man is Sigma, he's my lead scientist." Xedric said in response.

"So, what did you do with the pokémon we sent you?" Ardos asked Sigma. "It's so top secret, that I can't even share the information with you." Sigma said in response. "Oh, well then, let's head inside, shall we?" Ardos asked, who then lead them into his base for some negotiations.

 **Did anyone expect what happened in this chapter? Also, here's the main protagonists and their ages.**

 **Ash: 19**

 **Latias: 19**

 **Serena: 19**

 **Luna: 19**

 **Brock: 21**

 **Pike Queen Lucy: 21**

 **Marina: 20**

 **Rachel: 20**

 **That's about it for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	16. The King of Psychics

**Hello there. This chapter is going to be mainly focusing on the Harmonia family. Also, the castle Xedric owns will be called Castle Psi (pronounced like Sigh) Phi (Pronounced like the beginning of the word fire, fi). These are yet again ancient Greek letters which are Ψ for Psi, and Φ for Phi. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **In the dining hall of Castle Ψ Φ in the Zorreshion Empire,**

We see Xedric eating an expensive pizza with a side of something expensive, and later, an expensive dessert, all of which contain things that aren't from his universe, these things are the ingredients to the pizza which include saffron, the herb (Herb is pronounced as er-b, not her-b), Italian White Truffle, a little bit of gold leaf (just because), and most surprisingly, an expensive, cow's milk cheese that used and Italian blend of spices. The Desert is an ice cream containing premium quality cow's milk, Belgian chocolate, expensive coffee (making it an expensive mocha flavor), and some more gold leaf. His side dish was Sturgon Caviar (Expensive fish eggs).

Now some people may think this is impossible, but don't forget, he knows Lusamine pretty well, and she's technically his sister. Also, you see, Xedric has extraordinarily powerful psychic abilities. The first power of his that activitied was the ability to travel across multiple realities, at 16 years old. This happened when he came in contact with a pokémon, or UB rather, known as Cosmog, which wasn't known to exist at the time. When this happened, his eyes ended up glowing a dark purple, and he then disappeared into a rift in space and time, not returning for 31 days.

When he got back, he was holding many things in some fancy bags, which were full of food and seeds to many expensive Herbs, fruits, and grains. He also had brought a bunch of fish tanks holding sturgeon. He also had brought a bunch of bovine (Bulls and female cows in this case) with him as well. This ability however can only be triggered when he has recently been in contact with a UB, which have all been captured recently by a random trainer that moved to Alola. On a side note, Xedric used to have green eyes, but after that day his eyes glowed, they turned neon red in the areas they were supposed to be green.

Xedric's favorite power is his ability to teleport any weapon to himself, preferring blades (As seen with pulling a Katana out of nowhere when he met Ash). He is also indescribably skilled with a blade, winning every fencing competition he's been to (which he's been to 3,650 of them, one every day against the best of the best). He has many other psychic abilities, but doesn't use them.

Anyways, back to the main story. Both Xedric and Ghetsis finished all the food on the table. Ghetsis then looked at his son, and had complimented his cooking (another talent of Xedric's). Ghetsis then remember he had recently discovered something, so he thought the best time was now to tell Xedric. "Xedric, my son, what ever happened to that Calem Ketchum man?" Ghetsis asked. "I'm not telling, it's a secret. Why do you ask?" Xedric said. "I found out recently that Jeremiah had a brother, but his name isn't stated. Although Jeremiah's brother had a daughter, who then married someone with the last name of Ketchum, whose grandson is named Calem, who's son is Ash Ketchum." Ghetsis said.

This made Xedric angry, seeing as he's related to someone he completely despises. "Your majesty! I'm back from my mission you gave me of looking for your daughter, Serena Carson... I don't think you would like to hear where she's been, and what we found out about her." The Kalos Peacekeeper Admin said. "What could it be it possibly be? It must be your imagination!" Xedric said. "Hey, Grunt Grunt Grunt, I'll read it." Sigma said. "Okay, I'll leave now." The Admin who was recently promoted from a grunt, who's full name was literally Grunt Grunt Grunt, said before he left.

Sigma then looked at the paper and was starting to get concerned. "Well, what does it say?" Xedric asked impatiently. "It says your daughter has been traveling with Ash Ketchum, and that she's fallen in love with a shiny female gardevoir." Sigma said nervously. "What? You must be joking. Let me see that!" Xedric said as he went over to Sigma and took the paper out of his hands.

After Xedric read the paper, something had completely snapped inside if him (even more than he already has). "No, nonononononononono. NonoNOOO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! AAAUUGGGHHHHH!" Xedric said, now screaming as he suddenly picked up the table (Which, by the way, had 20 chairs going down each long side and was made of a very heavy metal alloy) and threw it across the room, barely missing Sigma, going literally right over his head. Xedric then proceeded to huddle in a corner, shaking uncontrollably while space and time now started to distort in multiple areas. Ghetsis then ran over to his son, and surprisingly, he tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I've seen some other than your daughter who looks like her, so it most likely wasn't your daughter, or that admin just got misinformed. Your daughter will want to join us on our quest, I know it." Ghetsis said, calming Xedric down. The distortions in time and space were now suddenly back to normal. "Sigma, we need to talk." Ghetsis told the deranged scientist.

They then walked out of the room to speak in private. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Sigma asked curiously. " _*sigh*_ You see, It's about Xedric's psychic powers, while he may be extraordinarily fluent with them, If you upset him to at least that level or a little lower, he could easily erase 10 universes, which includes the one he would be currently in, in this case, ours. I'm trying to find a way to keep that power from emerging when he gets that upset or worse. Can you help me with this?" Ghetsis asked, not wanting to see his home universe, and the only child he cared for, destroyed.

"Well then, I didn't know that. But after you mentioned that, I have already come up with an idea on how keep that power from emerging, so I'll do it!" Sigma said, actually bringing tears to Ghetsis' eyes. "Thank you." is all Ghetsis said before he headed back to the dining hall, while Sigma headed to the underground lab for testing his idea.

 **I don't really have much to ask other than what everyone thought of the chapter. That just about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	17. Egg Shell Shocked!

**Hello there. Just so everyone knows, The Kalos Peacekeeper Admin from the last chapter called Grunt Grunt Grunt will end up being a reoccurring character. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

"," **equals talking,** _","_ **equals telepathy, "," equals thoughts and** _ **","**_ **equals telepathy and thoughts happening at the same time.**

 **Route 34**

We see our 4 lovely couples walking up route 34 after they had trained, but when they reached the daycare, the daycare man called Ash over. "Do you want this Rotom egg? A trainer named Ethan was breeding lots of them, but he didn't want this egg." The daycare man asked Ash. "Sure!" Ash said excitedly. When Ash was handed the egg, it started to hatch, and out came a Rotom. "Hey Rotom, do you want to be my pokémon?" Ash asked the new Rotom, seeing as it saw him first. "Yes! Let's have lot's of fun!" Rotom said happily, now not realize most humans won't understand what it says. Rotom then proceeded to find a bunch of appliances, which Ash put in his super storage unit.

After that, Rotom was captured by a fast ball. _"Wait, you aren't going to celebrate?"_ Latias asked her boyfriend. "I usually only do that with pokémon I caught that I didn't hatch from an egg." Ash said in response before quickly kissing Latias. Ash then trained Rotom for the next few days and found out it preferred the refrigerator form. The moves it learned were electro web through move tutor, ominous wind, and Thunder through TM (and blizzard through form change). Everyone was now at Goldenrod City, and headed to the gym since Clair was there at the moment.

The gym doors opened and Ash saw Silver walk out. "Silver, what are you doing here?" Ash asked while slightly angry. "Serious? I had already gotten all Johto gym badges in only a week, Beat the elite four, and became champion, so I'm competing in the Champions League now." Silver said. "I don't believe you." Ash said. Silver then showed Ash his badges from the Johto league, the Johto league emblem, and two Champions league badges. "Since your all ways so eager to battle, how about we do that? I know I'll win this time." Silver said, ticking Ash off yet again.

They then headed to a nearby battle field, Brock acting as referee again. "This is a 4v4 battle, You know the rest. Let the battle between Ash and Silver... Begin!" Brock said as Ash and Silver sent out their first pokémon. "Umbreon, I choose you!" Ash said. "Go, Jolteon!" Silver said.

"Jolteon! Use Double Kick followed up by Pin Missile!" Silver said, catching Ash off guard. "Umbreon dodge it!" Ash said a little too late. Umbreon was then hit by the double kick twice, then by a pin missile chain of five. Umbreon fainted, seeing as the Jolteon had an attack increasing nature and maxed out attack IVs and EVs, along with Umbeon's Defense being lower than the usual Umbreon. "Umbreon is unable to battle! Jolteon is the winner!" Brock declared. Ash then sent out his next pokémon.

"Porygon-Z! I choose you!" Ash said. This next part was very long and intense, it could have gone either way. "Porygon-Z! Use Psychic!" Ash said, followed by Porygon-Z using a powerful Psychic attack, finally causing Jolteon to faint. "Jolteon is unable to battle! Porygon-Z is the winner!" Brock declared. Silver had recalled his jolteon, but didn't yell at it. He then accidentally sent out Donphan, only for it to faint from an ice beam. "Donphan is unable to battle! Porygon-Z is the winner!" Brock declared.

Silver then sent out his next pokémon. "Go, Weavile!" Silver said, sending the same Weavile from last time out on the battlefield. Porygon-Z was then knocked out by a critical hit from a night slash. "Porygon-Z is unable to battle! Weavile is the winner!" Brock declared. Ash thought of who to sent out next. "Alright, Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said, followed by Pikachu hopping of his shoulder. "You still haven't evolved it? That's so pathetic," Silver said, soon to be followed by Weavile getting hit by a critical hit iron tail.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" Brock declared. Silver didn't yell at Weavile this time, instead, he recalled it, then sent out his final pokémon. "Go! Feraligatr!" Silver said. What Ash didn't expect next is for Feraligatr to instantly knock out Pikachu at lighting speed. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Feraligatr is the winner!" Brock declared. **"That Feraligatr is fast, luckily I have something for that,"** is what went through Ash's mind. "Rotom! I choose you!" Ash said, sending Rotom out for it's first battle.

"Feraligatr! Use crunch!" Silver said. "Rotom! Use Elecro Web followed up by thunder!" Ash said, catching Silver off guard. Rotom then opened up it's fridge doors and sent out an electrically charged web, which latched onto Feraligatr, slowing it down. Then it used thunder, knocking out Feraligatr. "Feraligatr is unable to battle! Rotom is the winner! Meaning Ash is the victor!" Brock declared. "We did it Rotom!" Ash said happily. "That was fun! I would love to battle again some time!" Rotom said to Silver. "What ever Rotom, I'm out of here." Silver said, only to be stopped by Ash.

"Wait, you can understand what pokémon say as well?" Ash asked in surprise. "Yes, Now let go of me, I need to get going." Silver said as he shook off Ash and started running into the distance, then suddenly disappearing. "I guess he's a psychic to. But where did he get his powers from?" Ash wondered to himself.

 **A little later, In Saffron City**

We see Silver infront of the Saffron City gym, looking for someone. He then spots who he was looking for, Sabrina's father. "Hey uncle, it's been a while." Silver said to Sabrina's father. "Silver? I thought you were in Johto. How did you get here?" Sliver's uncle said. "My psychic powers have recently awakened, that's how." Silver said. "That's great!" His uncle said happily. "I need to get back to Johto now, bye." Silver said before he teleported away.

 **To clarify, no, Silver isn't related to Ash. He's from the Johnson family line, which will include certain characters in this story, which include Sabrina, Giovanni, Silver, and Sabrina's father (Giovanni's brother). Giovanni did inherit psychic powers from his parents, although he couldn't use them. But they did pass down to his son, Silver, who can use these powers. That about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	18. The Battle and The Date

**Hello there. This chapter will have the battle with the second Champions League gym leader, Clair, in it. It won't be to long of a battle, I'm going to try and keep it short, but not as short as Whitney's battle. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Goldenrod City,**

We see Ash and Latias at the Goldenrod City Gym's doors, and standing behind them are their friends. _"I think we should go in now,"_ Latias said. Ash then opened the doors when suddenly. "Go, pokéball!" A familiar woman's voice said as a dusk ball was thrown at Latias, yet again bouncing off her and hitting the ground. _"Seriously? Why can't people just wait and listen?"_ Latias said, annoyed that two people other than Ash tried to catch her.

"Latias, are you okay? If so or not, I know what will make you feel better," Ash said before kissing Latias, and soon, all 4 couples were kissing. "Um, excuse meee, but, why didn't that Latias get caught by me? Is she your pokémon Ash?" The woman, who was Clair, asked Ash. "She's no one's pokémon, she just can't be caught, that's all." Ash said to Clair. "I actually came here to challenge you to a battle, do you accept?" Ash said, showing Clair the rolling badge.

"Alright, I accept your challenge!" Clair said before everyone headed into the gym. When Ash and Clair got on the battlefield, Latias and Ash's friends started to cheer for him. _"I know you can do it!"_ Said Latias, sending a kiss in the air to Ash afterwards. "This battle is 1v1 like the previous match and the up coming matches, now choose you pokemon," The referee stated. "Go, Kingdra!" Clair said. "Rotom, I choose you!" Ash said. "Alright, let the battle... Begin!" The referee declared.

"Alright, Rotom, use Thunder!" Ash said. "Kindra, dodge it!" Clair said, Followed by Kingdra easily dodging the attack. "Rotom! Use ominous wind 3 times!" Ash told Rotom, and every hit had increased Rotom's stats. Clair then used a full restore on Kindra. "Kingdra! Use Draco Meteor!" Clair said. "Rotom, dodge it!" Ash said, in which Rotom dodged it with ease. "Rotom! Use electroweb!" Ash said, which Rotom now landed a hit, slowing kingdra down. "Kingdra! Use Smoke Screen!" Clair said, causing a cloud of smoke to surround Rotom.

"Rotom! Use Blizzard to clear the smoke, then use Blizzard again!" Ash said to Rotom. Rotom opened up it's fridge doors and a harsh, cold wind came out, and started to rotate, blowing away the smoke screen. Rotom did this again, but it was as an attack on Kingdra. Kingdra was hit by a critical hit, resulting in it fainting. "Kingdra is unable to battle, Rotom is the winner, meaning the victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" The referee declared. Clair then walked up to Ash and gave him a badge. "This is the Smoke badge, you've earned it. With it, you can challenge gym leader #3, Norman." Clair stated.

"Alright! I got... The smoke badge!" Ash said with all his pokémon cheering after coming out of their pokeléballs or getting off his shoulder. _"Are we in the city you said that we were going to go on a date in yet?"_ Latias asked Ash. "We are, there a restaurant nearby that serves food from another universe. This specific food is called, Mexican food." Ash said. _"You shouldn't believe everything you hear you know,"_ Latias said, rolling her eyes.

They then headed to the restaurant. When they got there, they saw someone with a familiar symbol on their shirt. "Not these guys again!" Ash said, seeing the Kalos Peacekeeper Admin. "Huh? Oh, silly me, I forgot to cross out the symbol. Anyways, I'm the owner of this fine restaurant, and yes, I was the previous Kalos Peacekeeper Admin, but I stopped working for them." The ex villain said. "Oh, sorry about that." Ash said. "I know that you and her are on a date, seeing as what my previous profession was. I'll get you seated." The restaurant owner said, leading the couple to a table.

A waiter then handed them some menus. "Would you like some recommendations?" The waiter asked. "Yeah, seeing as we haven't had this kind of food." Ash said. "For you sir, I recommend the Molé sauce Chicken, while for you miss I recommend the spicy goat meat taco with extra cheese." The waiter said. "How does that sound Latias?" Ash asked his girlfriend. _"I think I'll get what you recommend."_ Latias said to the waiter. "Me too," Ash said. They did get drinks, but they weren't anything different for them.

The waiter got back and gave them the food, which Ash and Latias enjoyed. When they finished, Ash realized he only had enough money for a tip. "Don't worry about it. You can give the waiter a tip, otherwise the food this time is free of charge." The owner of the restaurant said. "Thanks, I really owe you one," Ash said, who then gave the waiter their tip. "No problem," The owner said. The couple then left the restaurant, hoping that the owner wasn't lying about quitting his previous job, which he wasn't.

What no one knew, not even any current Kalos Peacekeeper member, is that the owner (Who's a man by the way) just got married to their Gallade yesterday.

 **So what did everyone think of this chapter? That's about it for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	19. Twisted Truths

**Hello there. I don't really have much to say in this top section right now. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Route 35**

We see Ash, Latias, Serena, Luna, Marina, Rachel, Lucy, and Brock, headed up route 34, but they accidentally head into the woods. Why? Because Ash is the navigator, that's why. Even with all his new found intelligence, he still has a horrible sense of direction. They wandered around for a while, and managed to make it back out to where they came from.

 _"I told you we went the wrong way, didn't I?"_ Latias said. "Yeah I know, I should have listened to you." Ash said with his head down. They couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. Suddenly, Lucy bumbed into nothing, or was it something invisible?

Sigma was no longer invisible, along with a few grunts, and the new peacekeeper admin, Grunt Grunt Grunt, or just Triple Grunt for short. "You!" Ash said, angry for what Sigma did back in the Ilex Forest. "Hello again. Remember what I told you last time, well I think it's time for me to have some fun now, HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Sigma said with his signature laugh. Ash then picked up a sharp rock and threw it at the mask Sigma was wearing, breaking it in two.

When the mask halves fell off, Ash couldn't believe what he saw. He saw a face he thought he wouldn't see in a long time. Sigma looked exactly like his father, Calem Ketchum. "D-Dad? Your part of the Kalos Peacekeepers?" Ash asked, shocked at what he was seeing. "Dad? I'm not, your father... I'm, Sigma... Lead scientist of the, Kalos Peacekeepers, and, the Zorreshion, empire..." Sigma said in broken sentences, while stuttering, before passing out. Triple grunt then rushed over to him with the actual grunts and picked him up.

"We need to get him back to the castle quick and build another of the device for artificial personality creating and overriding personalities, exactly like the one he broke, but more durable!" Triple grunt said while also speaking on a walkie talkie and pointing at Ash saying he broke some device. After that, they used the power of science to teleport away to their base. _**"Ash, what's going on?"**_ everyone asked Ash. "I don't know, I think, Sigma might be my dad, but, it feels like they must have done terrible experiments on him in order to make him become Sigma..." is what Ash said before he started crying.

 **Later, within the Zorreshion Empire,**

Calem woke up, tied down. The last thing he remembered was excruciating pain in a throne room before blacking out. "He's awake! Get the mask on him, quick!" A scientist yelled, followed by a mask going on Calem's face. Yet again, the last thing Calem remembered was pain before blacking out. The restraints undid themselves and Calem got up. "Sigma? Can you hear me?" Triple Grunt asked. "Yes, what exactly happened?" Sigma asked, feeling dazed. "You passed out from heat stroke, but you'll be fine now." Triple Grunt said, lying.

What really happened was that when the mask broke, Calem's personality tried to take back over, and it put Calem's body through enough stress to make him pass out. This war between personalities has only just begun. "I suggest you get some sleep now Sigma." Triple Grunt recommended. "Yeah, your right. I feel tired anyways." Sigma said before lying down on a bed and falling asleep.

 **Did anyone see that coming? Well that's about it for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	20. The Dream and The Void

**Hello there. The start of this chapter takes place a few hours after Ash had started to cry in the last chapter. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Route 35**

We see our 4 couples walking up route 35 again, this time their being guided by Serena and Luna. Umbreon the gets out of her ball and starts to walk with the rest of the group. "Are we there yet?" Umbreon ask Luna. _"No,"_ Luna said. "Are we there yet?" Umbreon asked Serena. "No! Not yet!" Serena said, getting annoyed. **"This is turning out to be kinda like that sequel to another movie I watched about a green humanoid creature, something called a donkey, and a princess."** Is what went through Serena's mind (I just felt like I had to put that reference in).

Umbreon then noticed something on the ground, a pair of black glasses. She then flipped the up onto her face. "Hey everyone," Umbreon said. _**"What is it now?"**_ Both Serena and Luna asked. "How do I looked?" Umbreon asked. "Those glasses look pretty good on you. Where did you find them?" Marina, Rachel, Brock, and Lucy asked. "I found them on the ground. I think they might be some kind of item." Umbreon said in response. While this was happening, it appears that Ash is sulking. _"Ash, are you okay?"_ Latias asked her boyfriend.

"I'm thinking about what just happened with Sigma, that's all," Ash said with some depression in his voice. _"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll bring him back to his senses."_ Latias said before giving Ash a quick kiss. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Latias," Ash said, cheering up a little. _"We should follow the others now,"_ Latias said before taking Ash's hand. Suddenly a Houndour jumps out of the grass, so Ash starts to battle it of course. When Houndour was at a condition were it would easily be captured, Ash then sifted through his backpack. "Alright, go Pokeball!" Ash said, throwing a Moon ball, and catching the Houndour.

"Alright, I caught... A Houndour!" Ash said excitedly. _"We're starting to fall behind,"_ Latias said. When they caught up with everyone, they headed for their next destination.

 **Later that night, in some unknown location**

Xedric was somewhere he didn't recognize, wondering where he was. He then saw a girl and a pokémon, so he went over to ask where he was. He then noticed that the girl was his daughter Serena and the pokémon was a shiny female gardevoir. What he didn't expect was that they started to kiss. "No, no no no no NOO!" "AAAAAHHH!" Xedric woke up screaming from a nightmare. Triple Grunt then came running into the bedroom. "Your majesty! Is everything okay?" Triple Grunt asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a nightmare," Xedric said.

"Your majesty, you've been having these nightmares a lot recently. I can tell your not fine. Do I have permission to know what's bothering you?" Triple Grunt asked. "Yes. You see, I've been having these nightmares since you got back with that information about my daughter, I think that might also be the cause as well because these nightmares are about my daughter Serena kissing a female gardevoir." Xedric said. "Maybe Serena was brainwashed and the put under hypnosis, so even though she's doing this willingly, she usually wouldn't." Triple Grunt said.

"Yeah, that's most like what's happening, let's hope we can snap her out if it," Xedric said. "Okay, goodnight your majesty," Triple Grunt said before leaving the room and closing the door. Xedric then fell asleep and didn't have those nightmares for the rest of the night.

 **Meanwhile, in another dream**

Calem was surrounded by a black void. "Hello, anyone there?" Calem asked into the darkness. "Hello, I see that your in some kind of predicament." a voice said, the same one from when Serena was in a black void. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Calem commanded. "Seeing as your my master Zachary's great great great grandson, and you seem trustworthy, I will obey." the voice said, most likely a pokémon. A darkrai then appeared in front of Calem. "I am Darkrai... Crap, I've been found!" the darkrai said.

"What do you mean?" Calem asked Darkrai. "I don't have time to explain, I need to get goi-!" Darkrai then disappeared before finishing it's sentence and Calem was left to wander the void.

 **The next day, In Xedric's throne room**

We see Xedric, waiting for something. Then Triple Grunt and Sigma walk in. "We have good news, that new project we've been working on is almost complete." Triple Grunt said. "All we need to do now is assemble it," Sigma said. "Good. I'm glad to hear that." Xedric said. Triple Grunt and Sigma then headed to somewhere in the underground lab, and started to assemble the new project, Project: Gamma.

 **So what did everyone think of this chapter? Any guesses on what Project: Gamma is? That just about wraps this chapter up.**

 **Until next time.**


	21. True Love

**Hello there. I would like to mention what Luna's moves are right now. They are Teleport, Psychic, Moonblast, and Substitute (through move tutor). I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Route 36**

We see our lovely couples headed towards Ecruteak City, and it appears that Serena and Luna are falling behind. "Hey everyone, I'm tired. Can we take a break from walking?" Serena asked. _"Yeah, my legs are killing me, but I don't want to go back in my ball because I want to be outside of it by Serena side,"_ Luna said. "I guess we can take a break," Ash said. "Yeah, let's do that," Rachel and Marina said. "Then it's settled," both Brock and Lucy said. Everyone then sat down, or in Latias' case, lied down.

Just when Luna and Serena were about to kiss, someone put their hand over Serena's mouth, and both that person and Serena disappeared. _"Serena? Serena, where did you go? Are you okay?"_ Luna asked, calling out for her girlfriend, but heard no response. Everyone started to look for Serena, hoping they would find her. **"Where did she go? She's starting to getting me worried. I really hope she's okay."** Luna thought to herself about this, scanning the world for Serena, and found out she was in the Orre region, so she teleported there.

 **Meanwhile, within the Zorreshion Empire**

We see Xedric in front of the doors to his throne room, waiting for Sigma to get back. Sigma then teleported in front of him while keeping Serena restrained. "There you are Serena! I've been looking all over for you," Xedric said. Sigma then took his hand off of Serena's mouth. "Dad, why did you bring me here?" Serena asked angrily. "I'm just trying to help you, that's all, so please wait in my throne room for now," Xedric said, confusing Serena.

After a minute of being in the throne room, Serena got bored. Then suddenly, Luna teleported into the room. _"Serena, there you are!"_ Luna said happily. "Luna!" Serena said before they hugged and then started kissing. Then when Xedric got back, he didn't like what he saw. "Guards! Seize the gardevoir!" Xedric said, followed by the grunts separating the couple. "Get off of me!" Serena said as she was pulled away. Xedric then went over to Luna and stabbed her. "NOOOOO!" Serena said as she started to cry.

What she didn't know was that the gardevoir that got stabbed was a very convincing substitute that was created right as Luna teleported back to Route 36. The grunts then dragged the substitute away. "You appear to be upset. Well you shouldn't be, I did you a favor. It looks like you need someone to help you with your condition now though," Xedric said before Serena was taken away (which unknown to Xedric, he was about to brainwash Serena, seeing as he thinks she was already brainwashed).

 **Back on Route 36**

Everyone was wondering where Serena, and now Luna, have disappeared to. They then see Luna teleport nearby and run up to her. "Where did you go, and where's Serena?" Rachel asked. Luna then focused on where she escaped from, only to hear what Xedric said to Serena, and what Serena was thinking. She then started crying because she thought her girlfriend will now hate her.

She also had showed a mental image of this to everyone, shocking them all because of what Xedric had said. "Luna, it's okay, she'll be fine, trust me," Marina said to Luna. "There's no way she would hate you," Brock and Lucy said. _**"Brock and Lucy are right,"**_ Latias and Ash told Luna.

 **A few hours later, now on route 37**

Everyone (except for Serena of course) was headed up route 37, still worrying about Serena. Suddenly, Sigma teleported yet again and brought Serena with him, then teleported away without her. _"Serena! You're okay!"_ Luna said, rushing over to her and hugging her while crying, seeing as she missed her. Then, everyone who was watching saw Serena pull out a knife, and moved it away, the tip facing towards Luna. Everyone tried to speak up, but they couldn't. When Serena's arm fully extended, she paused for a minute, then her arm started to shake a little.

Then, when Luna kissed Serena on the lips, Serena dropped the knife and started to cry tears of sadness because she was about to try and kill her girlfriend. Luna heard the knife fall, stopped kissing Serena, noticed that Serena crying for other reasons, and looked at the blade. "I'm-so-sorry!" Serena said between sobs. _"Were you going to kill me?"_ Luna asked. "I don't know what I was thinking, my dad had brainwashed me, please forgive me!" Serena said, still crying. Luna was speechless for a few seconds.

 _"I love you, so of course I forgive you,"_ Luna said before kissing Serena again. Everyone couldn't believe what they we saw, but they were glad that Luna had brought Serena back to her senses. After that, they headed into Ecruteak City and to the pokémon center for some sleep after this exhausting day.

 **Back at the Zorreshion Empire**

Sigma teleported in front of Ghetsis (who Serena still doesn't know about yet) and started to talk to him. "Have you teleported my granddaughter to the destination yet?" Ghetsis asked. "Yes, and before that, I told her the mission," Sigma said. "Let's hope she doesn't fail us," Ghetsis said, not knowing what was currently happening on route 37.

 **Well that was more on the depressing side. This story won't be completely just mainly focused on Ash and Latias anymore, I'm also going to try and make it equally focused on Serena and Luna as well. I'll also put Serena x OC in the story description soon for that reason. That just about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	22. Project: Gamma

**Hello there. I would like to let everyone know Ash's Houndour's moves. They are Foul Play, Flame thrower, Shadow Ball, and Sludge Bomb. Also, Project: Gamma will be partially revealed in this chapter. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Ecruteak City**

We see the 4 couples get up in the morning and head out of the pokémon center. "Hey Lucy, do you want to go to the park?" Brock asked, pointing at a park. "Sure!" Lucy said as she grabbed onto Brock's hand. "Luna. How about we head to the tin tower?" Serena asked. _"Yeah, let's go!"_ Luna said before following Serena.

Ash and Latias then headed to the Ecruteak City gym, leaving Marina and Rachel by themselves. "Hey, Rachel," Marina said. "Yeah?" Rachel asked in response. Marina then knelt in front of Rachel, held out a small box, and in the box was a ring. "Will you marry me?" Marina asked, making Rachel very happy. "Yes! I will marry you!" Rachel said, her voice full of joy. Marina then slipped the ring on Rachel's finger. They decided to tell the others about their engagement when everyone had regrouped.

When Ash and Latias arrived at the Ecruteak City gym, they noticed Silver and Norman standing outside. "Thanks," Silver said before teleporting to his next destination. "Aw man, I wanted to battle him," Ash said. _"Aren't you forgetting that Brock is at the park with Lucy?"_ Latias asked Ash. "Oops," Ash said, releasing what he had forgotten about. "Hey Ash, I heard from an old friend of mine that you and that Latias are dating, is that true?" Norman asked Ash as he walked up to him.

 _ **"Yep, we're dating all right,"**_ both Ash and Latias said happily. "If you'd like to know, that old friend of mine's name is Grace, she said you were traveling with a Latias, along with her daughter Serena in this region," Norman said. "Oh! I almost forgot, I'm here to challenge you to a battle," Ash said, showing Norman his badges. "Alright, come in then," Norman said, leading the Couple into the gym. Ash and Norman then got onto the battlefield and Latias started to cheer for Ash. "You know the rules, choose your pokémon," The referee stated.

"Go, Slaking!" Norman said, sending the lazy, yet powerful pokémon out. "Porygon-Z, I choose you!" Ash said. "Alright, let the battle... Begin!" The referee declared. "Porygon-Z, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said, taking a risk. Porygon-Z then used thunderbolt and paralyzed Slaking. "Slaking, use Facade!" Norman commanded. "Dodge it, then use Psychic followed up by Ice beam, then thunderbolt!" Ash said, followed by Porygon-Z barely dodging, then getting three critical hits, knocking out Slaking.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Porygon-Z is the winner, meaning the victor is Ash from Pallet Town!" The referee declared. "That was risky you know," Norman said, walking up to Ash. "Yeah, but since paralysis slows the affected pokémon down, I decided to take that risk," Ash said in response. "Here's that Status badge, with it, you can challenge the final gym leader, Juan," Norman said, handing Ash the badge.

"Alright, I got... The Status badge!" Ash said with all his pokémon cheering. _"Congratulations Ash, one more to go before the Johto frontier, then it's off to the Champions League!"_ Latias said. "Thanks, come here," Ash said before kissing Latias. They headed out of the gym and met up with everyone else. "So how'd everything go?" Ash asked all his friends. "Me and Brock walked around the park and had a picnic," Lucy said. _"Well, me and Serena learned more about the Johto region,"_ Luna said.

"Rachel, Marina, what did you two do?" Ash asked. "We're going to get married in Olivine City!" the soon to be married couple said. "Wow, congratulations you two!" Brock said, feeling happy for them. Rachel and Marina all ways liked Olivine City, and seeing as that's their next stop, they planned the wedding to be there. After Rachel and Marina had invited their relatives (which all of them accepted their relationship) to the wedding, the gang headed off to Olivine City.

 **Meanwhile, under a newly built facility in the Zorreshion Empire.**

"Now that we have the energy source, we can finally complete Project: Gamma," Sigma said. After putting said source of energy in a compartment of some sort, a sound of a darkrai in pain echoed up the tall room. Then a beam of pure darkness was sent up the room. In another room, Triple Grunt was giving orders to a bunch of people. "You, fire up the reactor, and you, once the reactor is charged, launched an attack on that island!" Triple Grunt ordered. "Firing up reactor!" a female grunt said.

"Charging initiated... Charging complete, ready to fire," The computer said. "Alright, fire!" a male grunt said after locking on to the uninhabited island Triple Grunt had mentioned. Beams of energy made from darkness shot out of the surrounding towers, arcing towards the island. The beams then disappeared along with the small island. "Your majesty, part one of the Project: Gamma test run is complete," Triple Grunt said on his walkie talkie. "Excellent. In 5 weeks, go and take those freaks that have given us so trouble recently to the dungeons," Xedric said. The "freaks" also included his daughter. Seeing as she failed to kill Luna recently, he gave up on her (Xedric is the real freak, not Serena).

The beginning of the end was nearing closer with every second.

 **I would like to clarify something. The beam of energy made of darkness is able to make special black holes, ones that somehow disappear after absorbing their targets, and somehow they only absorb their targets. That's about it for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	23. VS, Rival Silver

**Hello there. I would like to mention a few things first. Ash will catch his final team member in this chapter. The wedding will end up taking place in this chapter as well, but behind the scenes. Also, there will be a surprise (for Ash at least) in this chapter. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Route 39**

We see the four couples walking down route 39, but suddenly here some music. The two Psychic couples then went to go check it out and found a ludicolo listening to some heavy metal. "Alright, let's crank it!" Ludicolo said as he turned the jukebox up to it's maximum volume setting. Ash then walked over and tapped on Ludicolo's back. "Can you please turn the music down?" Ash said, and surprisingly, Ludicolo turned the music down. "There you go, is there something you need?" Ludicolo asked. "Well, I wanted to ask if you would like to travel with me as my pokémon," Ash said. "Well well. Your have psychic powers, huh. I would like to, but as long as you bring my jukebox as well," Ludicolo said.

"Wait, I thought Ludicolos were the carefree pokemon," Serena said. "I'm not the usual Ludicolo, so most pokémon call me strange, which makes me sad," Ludicolo said. "Well Ludicolo, I have something to bring your jukebox with me at the moment, so we have a deal," Ash said. "Great!" Ludicolo said. Ash then put the jukebox in his super storage unit. "Alright, go pokeball!" Ash said, throwing a heavy ball (get it?), which caught Ludicolo.

"Alright, I caught... A Ludicolo!" Ash said excitedly. When everyone had regrouped, Serena remember something. "AH! I completely forgot about the contests!" Serena said. "Well there's always next year," Brock said. "I guess," Serena said sulking. _"Don't worry, at least we're together, right?"_ Luna asked Serena. "Yeah, your right," Serena said, cheering up before kissing Luna. _"Hey, everyone, we should hurry to Olivine City,"_ Latias said, grabbing onto Ash's hand, and everyone soon followed them. Luckily Ash isn't the navigator though.

 **5 weeks after arriving in Olivine City**

We see that Marina and Rachel recently got married and that they now have a house, while Brock along with Lucy are planning on heading off to Kanto. "Are you sure you want to head back and stop traveling with us?" Ash asked Brock and Lucy. "Yeah, we're sure," Lucy said. "Besides, all the things happening recently are overwhelming us," Brock added. Lucy and Brock then got on the boat to Kanto. _"_ _ **Okay, have fun!"**_ Ash and Latias said, waving goodbye. After the Boat set sail, Ash decided to teach Ludicolo four moves, rain dance, focus blast, scald, and energy ball. He also found out Ludicolo's ability was swift swim.

Ash, Latias, Serena, and Luna were going to head to the Olivine City gym next, but saw Jaun had just finished battling Silver at the harbor, and there was a referee. "The winner is Golbat, meaning the victor is Silver from Viridian City!" the referee declared. Silver was then handed a badge and was going to teleport away, but was stopped by Ash. "Hey Silver, do you want to battle?" Ash asked. "I'm not in a hurry, so okay," Silver said. The referee for gym battles against Juan was their referee.

"This will be a 3v3 battle, now send out your first pokémon," the referee stated. "Go! Donphan!" Silver said. "Ludicolo, I choose you!" Ash said. "Alright, let the battle... Begin!" The referee declared (Queue Silver's battle theme). "Donphan, use Thunder fang!" Silver said. Donphan then started to charge at Ludicolo. "Dodge at the last second, then use Focus Blast!" Ash said. Ludicolo got barely hit by the attack and got a direct hit on Donphan with a Focus blast, pushing it back sideways. "Donphan, Use rollout!" Silver commanded. "Dodge it!" Ash said.

Ludicolo tried to dodge, but got hit since it ended up getting paralyzed by the thunder fang, slowing it down. "Ludicolo, use Rain dance!" Ash said, Ludicolo managed to pull off the move, causing it to rain. The next roll out ended up missing. "Donphan, use Giga impact!" Silver said. "Ludicolo, use Scald!" Ash said. Donphan then started to charge towards Ludicolo with the powerful normal type move, but started being pushed back by a rain boosted scald, knocking it out. "Donphan is unable able to battle, the winner is Ludicolo!" The referee declared.

Silver then called back Donphan while saying something that Ash didn't expect out of him. "Go job Donphan, return!" Silver said, confusing Ash. "Go, Magnezone!" Silver said, snapping Ash out of it. "Magnezone! Use thunder!" Silver said. Magnezone then Launched the attack and it hit Ludicolo, seeing as it was raining. "Use thunder again!" Silver said. "Ludicolo, use Focus blast!" Ash said, but Ludicolo couldn't move, so it fainted from the second thunder. "Ludicolo is unable to battle, Magnezone is the winner!" the referee declared. "Take a good rest Ludicolo." Ash said. "Umbreon, I choose you!" Ash said, and Umbreon was still wearing the item she found.

"Umbreon, use Faint Attack!" Ash said. Umbreon then used faint attack, which was powered up by the black glasses, and got a direct hit, hitting Magnezone hard. "Magnezone, use Thunder!" Silver commanded. "Umbreon, use Sunny day, followed up by moonlight!" Ash said. Umbreon barely took the thunder attack then used sunny day and healed itself with Moonlight. "Magnezone, use Flash cannon!" Silver commanded. "Umbreon, use Faint Attack again!" Ash said. Umbreon hit Magnezone while also getting hit by flash cannon, causing both of the to faint. "Both pokémon are unable to battle!" The referee declared.

"Take a nice rest Umbreon," Ash said. "You did great magnezone, return!" Silver said, confusing Ash again. "Houndour, I choose you!" Ash said. "Go, Golbat!" Silver said. "Golbat, use Air slash!" Silver said. "Dodge it, then use Shadow Ball!" Ash said. Houndour then barely avoided the attack and used shadow ball, landing a decent hit on golbat. "Golbat, use leach life!" Silver said (This leach life is gen 7 strength by the way). Golbat then attacked Houndour and healed itself in the process.

Suddenly, both Houndour and Golbat started to evolve. Now there was a Houndoom and Crobat on the field. "Awesome, you evolved Houndoom! But why did Silver's Golbat evolve?" Ash asked. "People can change you know," Silver said in annoyance. "Alright Houndoom, use flamethrower!" Ash said. "Crobat, use Air Slash!" Silver said. The air slash Crobat used then cut through the flamethrower and hit Houndoom, getting a critical hit, and knocking it out. "Houndoom is unable to battle, Crobat is the winner, meaning the victor is Silver!" the referee declared.

"You did awesome out there Houndoom," Ash said as he called Houndoom back. Silver then walked up to Ash. "That was a great battle Ash," Silver said. "Yeah, and the next we meet, I'll beat you," Ash said. "We'll see then, won't we," Silver said before teleporting away. _"_ _ **Well that was your first loss on this adventure, are you feeling okay?"**_ Latias, Serena, and Luna asked Ash. "Yeah, but I really enjoyed that battle!" Ash said, especially since Silver has had a change of heart.

"Hey Ash, were you going to challenge me to a battle?" Juan asked. "Yeah, I was," Ash said, showing his three champion's league badges to Juan. "Then let's get to battling," Juan said as they walked onto to a battlefield in the harbor after healing up Ash's pokémon (this next battle is quicker).

"You know the rules, choose your pokémon," the referee stated. "Go, Kingdra!" Juan said. "Umbreon, I choose you!" Ash said. "Let the battle... Begin!" The referee declared. "Kingdra, use Double Team!" Juan said, increasing Kingdra's evasion. "Umbreon, use Faint Attack!" Ash said, getting a critical hit with the attack that doesn't miss. "Kingdra, use Rest, then Water Pulse!" Juan said. Kingdra then used rest and ate it's chesto berry. "Umbreon, dodge it quickly and use Faint Attack, then use Return!" Ash said. Umbreon then dodged the water pulse and used Faint Attack, scoring another critical hit, then she used a powerful Return, knocking out Kingdra.

"Kingdra is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner, meaning the victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee declared. Juan then walked up to Ash and handed him the final badge. "This is the Double badge, with it, you can challenge the Battle frontier, but seeing as how quickly you beat all four gym leaders, you can compete in the Champions League without taking on the battle frontier," Juan said.

"Alright, I got... The Double badge!" Ash said excitedly, his pokémon cheering like last time. _"Well congratulations Ash,"_ Latias said before kissing Ash. _"seeing as the Champions League is tomorrow, and you don't have to take on the battle frontier, I suggest you do what Juan said,"_ Latias said after kissing Ash. "Okay. Champions League, here I come!" Ash said excitedly.

When Ash, Latias, Serena, and Luna got on route 40 however (seeing as the Champions League is at the battle frontier as well), they blacked out. When they woke up, they were in some kind of cell. _"Where are we?"_ Luna and Latias asked. "I don't know," Serena said. Ash then peered out a small window and saw a huge, ancient city, and a vast desert beyond it. "Hey guys. I think we're in the Orre region," Ash said. _"How'd we get here though?"_ Latias asked her boyfriend. "Well how am I supposed to know?" Ash said, just as confused. "Your within the Zorreshion Empire to be more specific," Triple Grunt said as he walked up to the cell.

"Wait, this is the Zorreshion Empire?" Serena asked. "Yes. I have to take you somewhere to be executed now," Triple Grunt said, unlocking the cell door. He was then knocked out by the two couples as they started to make their escape.

 **Meanwhile, in a control room**

"Activate the white hole reactor," Sigma said, in which a grunt pressed a button. "Charging white hole reactor," the computer said as what sounded like a Darkrai in pain was also heard from some speakers. "Charging complete," The computer said. Another grunt then hit an important looking button. "Countdown initiated... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Lift off," the computer said as the ground started to shake. "Your majesty, part two of the Project: Gamma test run is complete," Sigma said on a walkie talkie.

 **Meanwhile, outside on the streets**

Ash, Latias, Serena, and Luna started feeling a weight on their bodies as they got out of the building. _ **"What's going on?"**_ All of them asked at the same time. Ash then noticed the desert had disappeared. Suddenly, the weight on everyone was back to normal. Ash then decided to walk over to the city boundaries and couldn't believe what he saw. The Zorreshion Empire, was flying.

 **What did everyone think of the chapter? If you're wondering why I am going to exclude the Johto frontier, it's because of Unova, seeing as Kaitlen use to be there at the frontier, but is now a member of the Unova elite four. Even though you didn't battle her in the gen four battle frontier, she was an important part of it, so that's my reasoning. Also, I would like to mention that a white hole is the theoretical opposite of a black hole. That just about wraps this chapter up.**

 **Until next time.**


	24. The Unexpected

**Hello there. I was going to take the day off from writing, but I didn't. Also, I've been forgetting to add a certain character in recently, Pikachu. I'll try to incorporate him in as best as I can now. With that out of the way, let's get to the story. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Back where we left off last time**

Ash backed away from the edge and told Latias, Serena and Luna what he saw. _"Well, I've checked Sigma's mind, and even though Sigma is an scientist, he isn't intelligent enough to make this place fly,"_ Luna said. _"Yeah, but who would be smart enough to pull this off?"_ Latias asked. _ **"Well I don't know... Ash, do you know?"**_ Luna and Serena asked. "Sorry, but I have no clue on who it could be," Ash said. They thought about it but still couldn't think of who. "I still can't think of who could pull this off. Anyways, we should find a way to land this thing," Ash said. _ **"Right,"**_ Serena, Luna and Latias said.

While Serena and Luna headed for the castle, Pikachu noticed some kind of smell. "That smells like... Hey Ash?" Pikachu said. "What is it pikachu?" Ash asked curiously. "I think I found out where Sigma is, and I have the feeling he would be around the area to control this place. Follow me," Pikachu said, then jumping off Ash's shoulder. "If you say so," Ash said. _"Wait up,"_ Latias said as she followed them. Ash and Latias now were following pikachu, and they eventually reached small building. "Sigma is somewhere below here," Pikachu said. Ash then noticed the door wouldn't open and notice a keypad. "Okay then. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the keypad," Ash said quietly. Pikachu then did as told, but the door didn't budge.

 _"Well that didn't work, any other ideas?"_ Latias asked Ash. Ash then thought for a bit and noticed some wiring, 6 small metal panels, a zinc rod, and a copper rod on the side of the road. He then assembled something out of it. "Porygon-Z, come on out," Ash said. "Porygon-Z, I want you to try and figure out the password on that keypad for unlocking this door using this Optimum Password Cracking System, or O.P.C.S. for short," Ash said to the artificial pokémon. "Alright, I'm on it," Porygon-Z said. It then hooked up to the O.P.C.S., managed to turn off an alarm system that activities after too many wrong passwords, hid it's own coding, and started cracking away.

After 30 seconds went by, Porygon-Z found the right password. "Alright, the door should open in three, two, one," and after Porygon-Z finished speaking, the door opened. "Good job, so what was the password?" Ash asked. "It was greek031416, no capitals or spaces," Porygon-Z said (take a guess at what that's supposed to mean). "Okay, Porygon-Z, return," Ash said quietly before recalling the artificial pokémon. The he and his girlfriend Latias followed pikachu into the building. **"I hope we can find my dad and bring him to senses,"** is what went through Ash's mind.

 **Meanwhile, in Castle Ψ Φ**

"Alright Luna, use Moonblast!" Serena said, followed by her love, Luna, hitting a bunch of grunts with the attack. _"We have to find Xedric, he's probably the one flying this place,"_ Luna said while running beside Serena. "Yeah, your right, let's get to the throne room quick," Serena said. They were then stopped by a man in a Black coat. "You're Ghetsis, aren't you?" Serena asked angrily. "Yes, and it's finally nice to meet you Serena. I wish I got to meet you while you were here last time," Ghetsis said. "Why though?" Serena asked, now confused.

"Oh, so my son Xedric didn't tell you about me, that I'm your grandfather? I'm a little disappointed in him now," Ghetsis said. "Wh-What? Your my Grandpa!" Serena said out of surprise. "Yes, but seeing as I work under your father Xedric, and he told me to stop you if you come by here. So I challenge you to a battle! If I lose, you get to go further, but if I win, it's back to the dungeons for you," Ghetsis said with some grunts now blocking the only way to the throne room. Even though Serena then stepped up. "Okay, fine, let's battle," she said, seeing as how many times she watched Ash battle.

"Go! Cofagrigus!" Ghetsis said, sending out his first of 6 pokémon. "Go! Golurk!" Serena said. Golurk then came out of his ball. "Is it time for the contest?" he asked. "Sorry, but no, I'm now going to compete next year. Right now, I need you to fight his pokémon," Serena said. "Okay, got it," Golurk said. "So, you can understand what pokémon say? Then your kinda like that freak without a human heart I took in some time back, N. Okay... Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball!" Ghetsis said, trying to catch Serena off guard. "Dodge it and use Shadow Punch!" Serena said. Cofagrigus then Launched a large shadow ball at Golurk, who then spun out of the way towards Cofagrigus and used Shadow Punch in the form of a side hook.

This sent Cofagrigus flying towards a wall, which it crashed into. "Cofagrigus, use a barrage of shadow balls!" Ghetsis said. "Dodge them and use Thunder punch!" Serena said. Cofagrigus then got up and launched many shadow balls in the hall, in which Golurk then weaved between them and hit Cofagrigus hard with thunder punch, causing the wall more damage. "Cofagrigus, use Toxic!" Ghetsis commanded, but Cofagrigus didn't use the move. Ghetsis then noticed that Cofagrigus had gotten paralysed. "Finish it off with ice punch!" Serena said. Golurk then used an uppercut variant of Ice punch, causing Cofagrigus to hit the Ceiling and faint.

"Cofagrigus, return! Go, Seismitoad!" Ghetsis said, now starting to throw a pokeball. "Use Muddy water!" Ghetsis said. Right after Seismitoad came out of it's ball, it used muddy water, leaving no time to dodge. "Brace yourself and use Drain punch!" Serena said. Golurk barely took the hit, then he hit Seismitoad back hard with a critical hit drain punch, almost knocking it out, and healed himself with the move. "Seismitoad, use Drain punch!" Ghetsis said. "Golurk, use Drain punch as well!" Serena said. Golurk and Seismitoad then ran towards each other and their fists hit each others faces, knocking them both out. "Golurk, return!" Serena said. "Seismitoad, return!" Ghetsis said.

"Go, Bouffalant!" Ghetsis said. "Go, Pancham!" Serena said, receiving a laugh from Ghetsis she didn't hear. "Pancham! Use Arm thrust 3 times!" Serena said. What Ghetsis didn't expect was that Ash had modified Pancham's glasses recently so it always gets critical hits with moves that don't have a higher than usual critical hit ratio and mame multi hit moves hit 5 times every time. That means Bouffalant took 15, strong hits, which almost caused it to faint. "Bouffalant! Use Poison Jab!" Ghetsis commanded. "Pancham, use Dark Pulse, followed up by Stone edge!" Serena said. Bouffalant then charged towards Pancham using poison jab, but luckily for Serena, it flinched thanks to the Dark pulse, and then Bouffalant was knocked out by stone edge.

"Bouffalant, return! Go, Eelektross!" Ghetsis said, and out came the levitating electric type. "Eelektross! Use acrobatics!" Ghetsis commanded. Serena had no time to react and pancham was knocked out quickly. "Pancham, return! Go, Sylveon!" Serena said, sending out the fairy type Eeveelution. "Eelektross! Use flamethrower!" Ghetsis commanded. "Sylveon, dodge it and repeatedly use swift!" Serena said. Sylveon just managed to jump out of the flamethrower's way and hit Eelektross many times with swift, and Eelektross eventually fainted. "Eelektross, return! Go, Toxicroak!" Ghetsis said. "Toxicroak, use poison jab until you hit Sylveon!" Ghetsis commanded. "Sylveon, dodge and keep dodging!" Serena said.

Sylveon dodged the first 9 poison jabs and was blown back by the tenth. Sylveon then managed to dodge the next 10 attacks, but fainted from poison afterwards. "Sylveon, return! Go, Delphox!" Serena said as she sent out Delphox, who evolved when training outside of the Ilex forest. "Toxicroak, Shadow Ball Barrage!" Ghetsis commanded. "Dodge it!" Serena said. Delphox then dodged shadow ball after shadow ball, and dodged each and every last one. "Delphox! Use Psychic!" Serena said. Delphox then used Psychic on toxicroak and slammed it against the hall ceiling, the two walls across from each other, and the floor, knocking out Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak, return! Go, Hydreigon!" Ghetsis said. "Hydreigon! Use Surf!" Ghetsis ordered right as Hydreigon came out of it's ball, not giving Serena enough time to react. "Delphox, dodge it!" Serena said, but was too late. Delphox was then hit hard by a life orb boosted surf, knocking it out. "Delphox, return!" Serena said. _"Alright, I guess it's my turn,"_ Luna said before giving Serena a quick kiss on the lips, getting Ghetsis slightly angry. "Okay. Go, Luna!" Serena said as Luna then walked in front of her. "Hydreigon! Use fire blast!" Ghetsis commanded. "Luna, dodge it, then use Moonblast!" Serena said. "Dodge it!" Ghetsis said.

Hydreigon then sent out a powerful fire blast that Luna easily avoided and barely avoided Luna's Moonblast. What happened next came as a big surprise to everyone in the room, even Serena and Luna. Serena started to mega evolve Luna without a keystone or megastone. "What the?" Ghetsis said in surprise after the processes was finished. "Luna, use Moonblast!" Serena said. Luna then jumped towards the Hydreigon and launched a powerful Moonblast right in front of it, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, they noticed that Hydreigon had fainted. "Hydreigon, return!" Ghetsis said. "Since your my granddaughter, I will keep my word and let you by," Ghetsis said, who then ordered the grunts to leave.

Serena and Luna then started to rush to the throne room. "You did great back there Luna!" Serena said. _"Thanks Serena. But how did you manage to do mega evolve me back there?"_ Luna asked curiously. "I don't know, but what's more important right now is stopping my father," Serena said. _"Right!"_ Luna said in agreement. When they reached the throne room, they were greeted by Xedric. "Hello Serena my daughter, and you too Luna. I'm sorry to say, but I'm not the one flying the city," Xedric said with a voice filled with fake happiness. _**"How did you know we were looking for you?"**_ both Serena and Luna asked.

"It's simple really, and no, I wasn't told by a grunt. I have Psychic powers just like you, after all, you inherited them from me," Xedric said. "Dad, listen. I know you think it's wrong but, love is love," Serena said. "No, it isn't," Xedric said, starting to get angry. "No matter who it is your in love with," Serena continued. "No, your wrong!" Xedric said angrily. "Love will always be the same, no matter what," Serena said, finishing her speech. "Stop it! Stop, get out of my head!" Xedric said in pain, falling to his knees. Then a shadow shot out of him and went out a window. Xedric then got back up and started to cry. "Why? Why did my great great grandfather Jeremiah choose to use my body? He almost had me kill my daughter's love life!" Xedric said, confusing Serena.

"Wait, were you not the one in control of your body?" Serena asked, still confused. "Correct. It's been that way ever since I formed the Kalos Peacekeepers 17 years ago. Please, forgive me," Xedric said before he started to cry harder. "I can't tell if your telling the truth. Luna, please help me check," Serena said. _"Right,"_ Luna said. Luna then scanned Xedric's mind and found out that he wasn't lying. Soon after that, Serena and Luna noticed Xedric's eyes were no longer neon red, they were now green. "So dad, you would be mad if we do this?" Serena asked, and then Xedric looked at them. Serena and Luna then started passionately kissing. When they stopped, they saw a look of happiness on Xedric's face.

Luna then check Xedric's mind and found that he was happy for the two of them. _"So your actually happy?"_ Luna asked Xedric. "Yes, as long as my daughter is happy, I'm happy," Xedric said, bringing relief to the couple. "Dad, how do we land the city?" Serena asked. "You would have have get access to the password for the keypads that are placed here and there that allow access to the control room, last time I checked, your friend Ash managed to crack the password and headed for the reactor, but Sigma is there," Xedric said. "I'm sure he can handle it," Serena said, trying not to worry. "Yeah, your right, he seems to have the spirit to be able to handle this situation," Xedric said.

All three of them proceeded to walk out of the throne room and down the hall to tell everyone that Xedric is disbanding the Kalos Peacekeepers, but first they would tell them to land the Zorreshion Empire.

 **Meanwhile, in a r** **eactor room somewhere in the lab**

Pikachu just got in a room that had lots of energy radiating from it. Soon after that, Ash and Latias got in there as well. "We're here," Pikachu said. Ash then noticed Sigma standing on the other side of the room. "So we meet again Ash," Sigma said. "Dad! Snap out of it!" Ash said, but with no success. "I now know that I'm in you father's body, but he can't hear you right now, seeing as I'm in complete control of his body, HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Sigma said while laughing. Ash now had to think if someway to get the mask off of his father's face.

 **So what did everyone think of this chapter? To clarify, the letter that said King Jeremiah Omega Harmonia would be reincarnated as Xedric actually meant that Jeremiah would possess Xedric. Somehow, Xedric's eyes to change color when he got possessed, which was soon after his psychic powers awakened. That just about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	25. The Selection

**Hello there. For the Champions League, there will be the quarter finals, the semi finals, and the finals. The finals will be slightly different than the other rounds. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Back were we left off**

Ash thought and thought, but he couldn't think of what to use to get the mask off. "You're starting to bore me, in that case, I'll leave now," Sigma said as four black, robotic wings appeared on his back. _**"What? You have wings!"**_ Ash, Latias, and Pikachu said at the same time. "I am experiment number 400: Death, also known as Sigma. Goodbye now, HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Sigma said, now starting flying up the room. "Latias? Are you able to stop him?" Ash asked. Latias tried to use Psychic, but it failed. _"He has some kind of dark typing, even though he's human!"_ Latias said while panicking. "Oh come on!" Ash said angrily. Right when Sigma was about to escape, something hit him back down to the floor. "What was that?" Sigma asked. Ash and Latias the noticed someone levitating far above the floor, it was Silver.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Ash asked. "I'll tell you later, just make your Pikachu use Iron tail on his mask, quick!" Silver said. "Okay, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash said. "Got it," Pikachu said before starting to attack. Pikachu then quickly charged up iron tail and ran towards Calem, or Sigma at the moment. "Take, this!" Pikachu said, right before hitting the mask on Calem's face very hard. At first, the mask didn't look like it broke, but after a little more time passed by, the mask fell off in two perfect halves. Not much longer afterwards, Sigma and Calem passed out (Seeing as they share the same body). Silver, Ash, and Pikachu then felt the floor shake, and ash fell over. _"Ash! Are you okay?"_ Latias asked in concern while helping Ash up. "Don't worry, im fine," Ash said before getting kissing by Latias.

Suddenly, an unconscious Darkrai fell out of a compartment in the wall. Soon after that, Serena, Luna, and Xedric came running into the room. "Xedric! What are you doing here?" Ash asked furiously before running towards Xedric while clenching his fist. But to Ash's surprise, Serena and Luna then stepped in front of Xedric to protect him. "Serena? Luna? Why are you protecting Xedric?" Ash said in both confusion and anger. "Ash, Xedric was possessed and the one possessing him was pretending to be him by using his name, and calling me their daughter because Xedric is actually my father," Serena said. _"She's right, and have you seen Xedric trying to kill the four of us right now?"_ Luna asked.

Ash then blinked a few times and did a face palm afterwards. "Even though I'm really smart now, I still do stupid things and think irrationally at times. That's so annoying," Ash said. "Hey, everyone. Would you like me to teleport all of us to Johto in front of the batte frontier?" Xedric asked. Everyone then thought for a bit. _"_ _ **Sure, let's get going!"**_ Everyone said. Xedric then teleported everyone, including Calem and the Darkrai, to route 40. Calem then woke up after being teleported. "What... happened?" Calem said, feeling exhausted, even though he also felt like he's been asleep.

"Dad! Your awake!" Ash said happily. Calem then noticed the person who called him dad. "Ash? Is that you?" He asked. "Yep," Ash said before hugging his father briefly. "You haven't changed too much in appearance, but it is noticeable, seeing as I last saw you when you were 8," Calem said. Calem then noticed Xedric behind everyone else. "Why's he here?" Calem asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Sorry about what I did, an evil spirit had been possessing me ever since 18 years ago," Xedric said.

He looked around again and noticed a girl and a gardevoir. "Who are you two?" Calem asked. "I'm Serena, and this is my girlfriend, Luna," Serena said. _"Hello, it's nice know what Ash's father is really like,"_ Luna said. "So you can use telepathy huh? Also, I would prefer it for you to call me Calem," Calem said, not hating Serena and Luna. Calem looked around some more and noticed Latias. "What pokémon is that?" Calem asked curiously.

"This is Latias, my girlfriend," Ash said happily. Calem was silent for a bit and his eyes widened a little, but not from shock. "That's my boy! You actually have a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you," Calem said, his voice filled with pride. "Um, dad, your starting to embarrass me a little," Ash said. Latias giggled a little before she noticed the Darkrai on the ground. _"Um, guys, I think someone should bring this Darkrai to a pokémon center,"_ Latias said. "I'll do it," Calem said before picking up the Darkrai. He then ran off to Olivine city, while everyone else headed into the entrance of the battle frontier.

Soon after Ash and Silver got in, they ran up to the Champions League Registration booth. "Are you still taking spots for the Champions League?" both Silver and Ash asked the receptionist. "Why yes, there's two spots left. Now may I see you identification and badges please?" the receptionist asked. Ash was first, so he handed his Pokédex and badges to her. "Okay, you're all registered Ash Ketchum, here's a key card for the door over there to get to the waiting room," the receptionist said. Ash ran over to the door, but decided to wait by it. Next was Silver's turn, he had something other than a pokédex for identification. "Ah, the new champion of the Johto league, simply known as Silver, here's your key card," the receptionist said. Ash then used his key card and went through the door, and Silver did the same thing.

Calem then ran inside the building with his usual clothes on, he just heard what's been happening with Ash, so he went up to the registration booth. "Is there any seats for watching the Champions League?" Calem asked the receptionist. "Yes, head down the long hall after going through that door to the right, but it costs 10 Poké for a seat," the receptionist said. Calem then handed her 30 Poké, but then he heard Serena clear her throat. "Is it okay for pokémon to have seats as well? I'm asking because that Latias over there is the girlfriend of my son Ash, and the girl over there, Serena, and the gardevoir, Luna, are in love as well," Calem said. "That's fine, as long as they don't cause any trouble," the receptionist said.

Calem then handed her 20 more Poké and was then handed five tickets. He gave one to everyone in the group, and they headed off through the door to the right to find their seats.

 **In the Champions League waiting room**

We see Ash, Silver, and 6 other champions and previous champions (one of which had hid themselves from the view of the other champions), waiting for the matches to be announced. "We are about to announce the matches! But first, we have an important announcement. The current strongest champion, and current Kanto champion, Ethan from Newbark Town, has decided to step down from his strongest champion title that has lasted 3 years so he can compete in this year's competition!" the announcer said, getting the crowd excited for his matches. "Okay, let's see the who's fighting who!" the announcer said as 8 pictures of people appeared, which then started to randomize. When the randomization finished, everyone saw the matches.

"I'm already facing off against Cynthia?" Ash asked, he was in the 2nd match. Silver was up against Steven Stone in the 3rd match. The second Champion of Alola, after the first one, who's name was Sun, and new champion of Kalos (seeing as the one who recently beat Diantha, Alain, end up accepting an official title match between him and the second Champion of Alola recently, and lost) Elvin, was up against Lance in the 1st match. "Wow! There's going to be a battle of legends this year folks!" the announcer said about the 4th match. No one couldn't believe who was up against Ethan. The 4th and final match of this round, was Ethan versus Red.

 **How was the chapter? I would like everyone to know that the battles will start in the next chapter. Also, Elvin is another OC of mine (like Xedric). He's Caucasian (examples are people of English decent), has maroon colored hair, and has blue eyes. He wears a camouflage baseball cap, has a blue backpack, a black t shirt with a thick, dark red stripe on the upper half of it, tan pants, and black sneakers with white soles (the bottom of the shoes). That's about it for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	26. Elvin VS Lance

**Hello there. I would like to mention that all the characters that are in controversial relationships in this story are just a large amount of the mentioned characters, but aren't close to being the majority it's world's population. As for people accepting those relationships in this story, about 1 36th of the population of this pokéworld are in those relationships. About 2 36ths in it are fully accepting of those relationships but aren't in them.**

 **About 1 third in this pokéworld aren't fully accepting, but are usually in areas where they have to, since they could get some kind of penalty similar to how bullying is illegal (but the penalty severity depends on the severity of this crime instead), so they try their best to accept those people/pokémon. Finally, about half of the population of this pokéworld aren't accepting of those relationships at all, even in places were they have to. Kalos is the only region that has kept those relationships illegal, making up a decent amount of that half but not the majority of the half. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Back where we left off last time**

Everyone was in awe from seeing Red up on the matches. "Red's here?" Silver said in surprise. Ash was the most surprised, Red was the one who got him to want to be the very best pokémon trainer, but had disappeared somewhere in Johto. "Alright, will Elvin and Lance please follow me, your battle will be up soon," a man said, which Elvin and Lance followed him. A few minutes later, they had arrived at the battle field. The referee then took his place on the field. "This is a 6v6 single battle match, now choose your first pokémon. "Go! Haxorus!" Lance said. "Go! Mimikyu!" Elvin said throwing a friend ball onto the field.

"Alright, let the battle... Begin!" the referee declared. "Alright Haxorus, use dragon claw!" Lance commanded. Lance thought Elvin would tell the "Pikachu" to dodge the attack, but instead, it just sat there. Haxorus hit the "Pikachu" but it did nothing. "What's this? It appears Lance's Haxorus had no effect on Pikachu," the announcer said. "That's because it's a mimikyu, just like I said," Elvin said. The crowd started to chat amongst each other, seeing as most of them haven't head of a mimikyu before. "I just got some information about the Pokémon. It appears the Mimikyus are part fairy type," the announcer said.

 **"This isn't good, all I have today are dragon types that don't have a second typing to resist fairy types,"** Is what went through Lance's mind. Somewhere in the stands, we see Latias, looking at the Mimikyu. The Mimikyu the looked at her after twisting around, giving her chills up her spine. "Hey Latias, are you feeling okay?" Calem, Serena, and Xedric asked. _"I think that pokémon might also be part ghost type, it's starting to scare me a little,"_ Latias said. _"I know how you feel when it comes to the ghost typing. Do I creep you out because I'm a fairy type?"_ Luna asked Latias. _"No, your one of few that don't creep me out,"_ Latias said honestly. _"That's nice to hear,"_ Luna said.

Back on the field, Lance was having it rough. He was down to his last pokémon, and he still hasn't even landed an effective hit on Mimikyu. "Go! Dragonite!" Lance said, sending out his ace. After dragonite came out, lance was ready to command it. "Dragonite! Use Fire blast!" Lance told his ace. Yet again, Mimikyu didn't dodge the attack, but this time, it appeared to affect it, but didn't do any damage. Then the fake head on Mimikyu tipped over. "I just got some more information about mimikyu. It has a unique ability called disguise, which acts like a free, one hit substitute," the announcer said. Now Lance was in trouble. "Mimikyu, use Play Rough one last time!" Elvin said.

Mimikyu then rushed towards Dragonite and used the powerful physical Fairy type move, causing massive damage, and knocking out Dragonite. "Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Mimikyu for the 6th time in a row, meaning the victor is Elvin!" the referee declared. "I wonder what Ash is doing currently," Calem said.

 **Back in the waiting room**

"Lance didn't even stand a chance!" Ash said. Ash knew that Lance was strong, but seeing as most dragon types don't stand a chance against fairy types, especially that Mimikyu, Lance had pretty much lost right when the Mimikyu came out. "We will take a quick break between battles so the people who are watching this on tv don't miss anything," the announcer said. **"This Elvin guy is really strong,"** Is what went through Ash's mind in the meantime.

 **What does everyone think? I'm sorry if this chapter was on the shorter side, and I know, I cut the battle short as well, but I will most likely make the battle between Ash and Cynthia long instead. I would also like to ask if anyone knows why I put Mimikyu in a friend ball. That's about it for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	27. Cynthia VS Ash

**Hello there. I've been having a hard time figuring out how to write this chapter, all I had was the concept behind it. Also, I recently noticed a mistake I made in the battle between Ghetsis and Serena, the part where Seismitoad used drain punch on Serena's golurk, but it still makes sense, seeing as this story is more based off of the pokémon anime world than the pokémon games. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **In the waiting room**

Ash was still wondering how strong Elvin was in order yo beat Lance that easily. A little later, Lance and Elvin got back. "Ash, Cynthia, Your up," a gaurd said. "Can it wait? I'm still deciding on what to get for food," Cynthia said, standing at a little snack shop inside the waiting room. "I'm sorry, but it can't, it's your turn to battle," the gaurd said. Then, with a sigh, Cynthia stepped away from the counter. Then she and Ash followed the gaurd to the battlefield. Ash now felt nervous, which makes sense, seeing as Cynthia was last year's runner up in the Champions League.

Ash was thinking of who to send out first. **"I wonder what Cynthia is going to use first. From what I've heard, she always leads with a spiritomb in battles like these."** Ash and Cynthia have now arrived at the battlefield, so they took their places. _"Go Ash!"_ Latias said, her telepathy barely being heard by Ash. The referee then took his place. "This is a 6v6 battle, choose your first pokémon," the referee stated. "Go, Spiritomb!" Cynthia said, confirming what Ash has heard. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said, which Pikachu then jumped off of his shoulder. "Let the battle, begin!" the referee declared. "Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball!" Cynthia commanded. "Dodge it Pikachu, then use Iron tail!" Ash said.

Spiritomb then quickly fired off a shadow ball, which barely missed Pikachu. **"Wow! That was close,"** is what was going through Pikachu's mind before he quickly ran up to Spiritomb and hit it hard with Iron Tail, also lowered it's defense. "Spiritomb, use silver wind!" Cynthia commanded. "Dodge it!" Ash said. Pikachu then found a large rock on the field and hid behind it, avoiding another attack. "Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse!" Cynthia commanded. "Jump over the attack and use Iron tail!" Ash said. Pikachu then started to run towards Spiritomb, preparing his attack. Spiritomb then used dark pulse, which pikachu just managed to jump over before hitting Spiritomb and knocking it out.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" the referee declared. Cynthia already knew who to send out next. "Go, Garchomp!" Cynthia said, sending out the land shark dragon. "Garchomp, use Earthquake!" Cynthia commanded. For some reason, Ash didn't expect this. Pikachu was then knocked all over the place by the attack and fainted. "Pikachu is unable to battle, Garchomp is the winner!" the referee declared. "You did great Pikachu, take a nice rest," Ash said, bringing the electric rodent over to the side lines. "Thanks," Pikachu said. Ash thought of who to use next. "Okay. Rotom, I choose you!" Ash said, sending out the freezer form Rotom.

"Use earthquake Garchomp!" Cynthia said, but realized to late that she forgot that Rotom's ability is Levitate. Garchomp then used the attack, but it had no effect on Rotom. "Rotom, use Blizzard!" Ash said. "Dodge it Garchomp!" Cynthia commanded. Garchomp then jumped out of the blizzard's way, which the attack caused all the spectators in the stadium to feel a cold draft soon afterwards. "Garchomp, use giga impact!" Cynthia commanded. "Dodge it Rotom!" Ash said. Rotom was tried to avoid the attack, but was barely nicked by the attack, making Garchomp wait till it could attack and dodge again.

"Rotom, use Blizzard!" Ash said. Since Garchomp couldn't move yet, it was hit by the attack, and lived thanks to it's focus sash, but was now frozen. "Now that's just cold Ash," Calem said, making a joke, and receiving a mix of sighs and laughs from everyone who heard it. "Rotom, finish it off with Ominous wind!" Ash said. Rotom then used the attack, and luckily for Ash, Garchomp hadn't thawed out, so Garchomp fainted. "Garchomp is unable to battle, Rotom is the winner!" the referee declared. Cynthia the thought of who to use next. "Go, Lucario!" she said.

Now both sides did nothing for a bit. "What's this? Why are both trainers not telling there pokémon to use their moves?" the announcer asked. Another minute passed by before Ash moved first. "Rotom, use electroweb!" Ash said. "Dodge it Lucario, then use aura sphere!" Cynthia commanded. Lucario just managed to avoid the electroweb while charging the aura sphere. It the shot the aura sphere at Rotom, causing massive damage. "Rotom, use ominous wind!" Ash said. "Break through it with aura sphere!" Cynthia commanded. Lucario quickly charged an aura sphere and released it right when Rotom used ominous wind. The aura sphere sliced through the wind attack and hit Rotom, knocking it out. "Rotom is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner!" the referee declared.

Ash thought hard of who to use next. **"Houndoom is a fire type, but it's also a dark type. So I think I'll go with,"** "Alright, Ludicolo, I choose you!" Ash said. "So it's time for another battle, huh? Alright! Let's do this!" Ludicolo said. "Lucario, use dragon pulse!" Cynthia said. "Dodge it, then use focus blast!" Ash said. Ludicolo then dodged the Dragon Pulse and used a powerful Focus blast, catching Cynthia off guard. "Dodge it Lucario!" Cynthia said a little to late. Lucario was then hit hard by the focus blast, it was a direct hit. "Lucario is unable to battle, Ludicolo is the winner!" the referee declared.

Cynthia thought of the next pokémon she could use. **"Who should I use next... okay I think I know,"** "Go, Roserade!" Cynthia said. "Use sludge bomb repeatedly!" Cynthia commanded. "Dodge it Ludicolo and keep dodging!" Ash said. Ludicolo then dodged the first 6 sludge bombs, barely dodging each one. Then he was hit by the next 3 and fainted. "Ludicolo is unable to battle, Roserade is the winner!" the referee declared. Ash already knew who to use next. "Houndoom, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Roserade! Use sludge bomb one last time!" Cynthia commanded. "Dodge it, then use Flamethrower!" Ash said. Roserade then used it's last sludge bomb, which Houndoom barely avoided. Houndoom then used flamethrower, which didn't knock out Roserade, but did burn it. Roserade then fainted from burn damage. "Roserade is unable to battle, Houndoom is the winner!" The referee declared.

Cynthia thought of which of her last two pokémon she would use first. "Go, Gastrodon!" Cynthia said. "Gastrodon, use stone edge!" Cynthia commanded. "Dodge it Houndoom!"" Ash said. Gastrodon then used stone edge, and Houndoom managed to avoid the attack. "Houndoom, use Shadow Ball!" Ash said. "Use stone edge Gastrodon, then dodge the shadow ball!" Cynthia commanded. Gastrodon then used stone edge at the time as Houndoom had used shadow ball. Gastrodon then dodged the shadow ball, but Houndoom was hit by the stone edge and fainted. "Houndoom is unable to battle, Gastrodon is the winner!" the referee declared. Ash wasn't sure who to use next at first.

"Umbreon, I choose you!" Ash said. "Umbreon, use Return!" Ash said. Cynthia didn't know how to process the command at first, then gastrodon was hit by the powerful attack, bringing it below 50 percent HP. "Use Return again!" Ash said. "Gastrodon, use Stone edge!" Cynthia commanded. Umbreon then ran towards Gastrodon and hit it at the same time as she got hit by the stone edge. Umbreon barely hung on, but Gastrodon had fainted. "Gastrodon is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner!" the referee declared.

Cynthia was now down to her last pokémon. "Go, Milotic!" Cynthia said. "Milotic, use surf!" Cynthia commanded. "Jump over the attack and use Return!" Ash said. Umbreon then started jumping over the attack. "Milotic, use Ice Beam!" Cynthia commanded. Since Umbreon couldn't dodge in the air, she was hit by the ice beam and fainted. "Umbreon is unable to battle, Milotic is the winner!" the referee declared. Now Ash was down to his last pokémon as well. "Go, Porygon-Z!" Ash said. "Milotic, use ice beam again!" Cynthia commanded. "Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Porygon-Z then dodged out of the attack's way, and used thunderbolt, hitting Milotic with a critical hit, and getting the lucky paralysis. "Porygon-Z, use Thunderbolt repeatedly!" Ash said. "Dodge it Milotic!" Cynthia commanded. This wasn't Cynthia's lucky day however, this is because Milotic couldn't move. Milotic was then hit by multiple thunderbolts before it fainted. "Milotic is unable to battle, Porygon-Z is the winner, meaning the victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" the referee declared.

 _"He did it! Ash did it!"_ Latias said joyfully from the stands. Then Luna and Serena kissed, only to feel like they were being stared at by many people around the world. Cynthia then walked up to Ash and shook his hand. "That was a great battle Ash," Cynthia said. "Yeah! Let's battle again some time!" Ash said. Then a gaurd started to lead them back to the waiting room.

 **Meanwhile, in the waiting room**

Silver just started up a pc to talk to professor Elm. "Hey professor Elm!" Silver said. "Do I know you?" Elm asked. "I'm the one you gave the totodile to, it's now a Feraligatr!" Silver said happily. "Oops," Professor Elm said. "What do you mean, oops?" Silver said. "You see, after I promised you the totodile, I promised some else that they could have it after I forgot you already had it, so I thought someone stole the totodile, which means the police are now after you, I'll tell them I forgot I gave the totodile to you and had already promised you could have it," Professor Elm said nervously. "Since it was just a misunderstanding, I forgive you," Silver said.

"Wait, since when were you so nice!" Professor Elm said, now fully remembering Silver. "Like I said to Ash, people can change," Silver said. "Okay, now it makes sense," Professor Elm said. "That's all I wanted to call you about, bye professor," Silver said. "Bye Silver!" Professor Elm said before they both hung up.

 **What did everyone think? I would like to let everyone know that the next chapter will contain a mentioned battle, and the last battle of the quarter finals. In this chapter, I had decided to mix a few of the pokémon platinum Cynthia team moves with the Pokémon diamond and pearl team. Also In this chapter, I couldn't think of what exactly should happen somewhere in the middle of it, so it took two days total to write this chapter. That's about it for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	28. The New World Champion

**Hello there. Sorry for the wait. I had run out of ideas for the battle between Red and Ethan, as well as a battle between Ash and someone else, but I did come up with an idea for the final battle, which will now be the same battle format as the other battles. I've tried my best to think up a way to make those battles good, but I couldn't find a way to do that. If you were expecting to read about amazing semi final battles and the battle between Red and Ethan, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'll try my best to make up for it though, like a sequel to this story (It's going to be pretty much a direct sequel, but it won't be a story that has Ash and Latias as the the only two characters that are the main focus). I don't own pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs and this storyline (which includes the future sequel).**

 **Almost three battles after where we left off.**

About 4 hours ago, the battle between Red and Ethan had ended. Everyone was speechless about how amazing the match was and about the victor. Even though Ethan had been the world champion, everyone expected Red to win, but in the end, Ethan was victorious. After that, the semi-finals had arrived, the matches were decided. The first battle was between Ethan and Elvin, which similarly to Lance, Ethan had lost without even leaving a scratch on Elvin's team. The only difference was that Elvin led with a hitmonchan and Hitmonchan had used pursuit on Ethan's 2nd to last pokémon, a mega gengar, which was switching out. The current battle was between Ash and Silver, and they were both down to there last pokémon. "Umbreon, use Return!" Ash said. Silver had his last pokémon out, Jolteon, which was hit by the powerful attack and fainted.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner, meaning the victor is Ash Ketchum!" the referee declared.

"Unbelievable! This was a truly amazing battle!" the announcer said.

"That was a great battle Silver," Ash said as he shook his rival's hand.

"Same here. I hope we get to battle again some day," Silver said before he and Ash were led back to the waiting room.

After they got back, Ash and Elvin were given some time to strategize. Since Ash had only seen two of Elvin's pokémon, he didn't have much to go off of. When the time came for the two of them to battle, Ash had finished decided on who to use first. They were led to the battlefield.

 **"This is it, if I can beat Elvin, I can finally become a true Pokémon Master,"** Ash thought to himself.

"This is the final round, it is a single battle, 6v6. Choose your first pokémon," the referee stated.

"Alright, Porygon-Z! I choose you!" Ash said as he sent out his first pokémon.

"Go, Regirock!" Elvin said.

"Alright, let the match, BEGIN!" The referee declared.

"Porygon-Z, use Ice Beam!" Ash said.

"Dodge it, then use Power-Up Punch repeatedly!" Elvin commanded. Regirock then dodged it at speeds almost unheard of for it's kind. It then hit Porygon-Z 3 times with Power-Up Punch before Porygon-Z fainted.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle, Regirock is the winner," the referee declared. Ash then thought of who to use next.

"Alright, Umbreon, I choose you!" Ash said. "Umbreon, jump up in the air and use Iron Tail!"

"Regirock, catch Umbreon by the tail while it's in the air!" Elvin commanded.

"Wait, what?!" Ash said, caught off guard. Anyone who knew Ash well that was watching felt as if that commanded was something that was similar to something Ash would do. Umbreon was then caught by the tail, and she was unable to escape from between regirock's rock fists (yeah, lets go with rock fists).

"Regirock, throw Umbreon on the ground and use Power-Up Punch three times!" Elvin commanded. Umbreon then hit the ground and was hit by the attacks, the third one knocking her out. Ash could only watch due to how quickly it happened

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Regirock is the winner," the referee declared.

"Ash, I think it's time you use me," Pikachu told his trainer.

"Alright Pikachu, let's do this!" Ash said.

"Good choice Ash," Pikachu said as he jumped of Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to get behind Regirock, then use Iron Tail!" Ash said. Pikachu then gave a nod before doing as Ash said. After Pikachu got behind Regirock, he started to use Iron Tail.

"Dodge it Regirock, then use Earthquake!" Elvin commanded. Regirock then dodged the attack, and due to the Pikachu put in the attack, Pikachu got his tail stuck in the ground, causing him to be hit by Regirock's attack and faint.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Regirock is the winner," the referee declared. Ash then brought pikachu back over to the sidelines and told him to take a nice rest. He then sent out his next pokémon.

"Rotom, I choose you!" Ash said. "Rotom, get close to Regirock, then use Blizzard." Rotom then started to quickly charge at Regirock.

"Regirock, use Stone Edge!" Elvin commanded. Right before Rotom could open it's fridge doors, it was hit hard by Stone Edge, sending it flying up into the air. Rotom then came crashing back down to the ground, causing a dust cloud to appear, and after the dust cleared, everyone could see Rotom had fainted.

"Rotom is unable to battle, Regirock is the winner," the referee declared.

Ash took some time to think of who he should use next. "Alright. Houndoom, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Regirock, use Earthquake!" Elvin commanded. Ash then smirked before telling Houndoom what to do.

"Houndoom, jump up in the air and use Foul Play!" Ash said, thinking he caught Elvin off guard, but to Ash's surprise, he didn't. He then realized something. "Houndoom, stop! IT'S A TRAP!"

"Regirock, use Stone Edge!" Elvin commanded. Houndoom was then hit by the attack, and jumped away afterwards, only to faint seconds after that.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, Regirock is the winner," the referee declared. Ash was now down to his last pokémon. He also decided to say something different when sending it out as well.

"Ludicolo! It's time to steal the show!" Ash said (Take a guess at why he said that).

"Regirock, use Ice Punch!" Elvin commanded.

"Ludicolo! Use Focus Blast!" Ash said.

Regirock then started to rush towards Ludicolo. After Ludicolo finished charging the Focus Blast, he launched it at Regirock, scoring a direct hit that should have had a 100% chance to knock it out. But then Regirock was still charging at Ludicolo and then hit him hard with Ice Punch, sending Ludicolo flying into a wall, which ended up knocking him out.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle, Regirock is the winner, meaning that Elvin is the winner and new world champion!" the referee declared. Most of the crowd went crazy. Elvin was then handed a trophy and walked up to a podium and gave a quick speech.

"There was no way Regirock should have survived that!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Yes there is actually. My Regirock has it's hidden ability, Sturdy. Anyways, I have to get going now," Elvin said before leaving for where ever his home town was.

After Ash got out of the building, he saw Latias, and his father Calem, trying to catch up with him. Serena, Luna, and Xedric on the other hand had told the Calem that they were going to hoenn so Serena could try her luck with the contests.

 _"Ash, I thought you'd take that loss pretty badly, but I'm glad to see you didn't,"_ Latias said before kissing Ash.

"I think we should head home now, it's getting late. If you remember that Darkrai from earlier, that was actually Bill Guy the PC guy. He was testing a prototype portable teleportation device, but he was transformed into the Darkrai that belonged to an ancestor of ours. He just finished the device and decided to give it to me, seeing as he is making more," Calem told his son.

"Yeah, I'm feeling tired anyways, let's go home now," Ash said. Then with a press of a button, Calem, Ash, and Latias were teleported to the Ketchum residence. They then went in the house and after some long talks with each other and Ash's mom, they headed off to bed.

"Good night Latias, I love you" Ash said to his girlfriend before giving her a quick kiss.

 _"Good night Ash, I love you too,"_ Latias said before the two of them fell asleep. This was just the beginning of their adventure.

 _To be Continued_

 **What did everyone think of this? I will get the first chapter of the sequel as soon as I can. The story will be called, "An Old Friend." If you're wondering who that "Old Freind" is, you'll have to wait and see. This just about wraps up the first story in this series.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
